Without You
by shantel1013
Summary: Olivia is happy. She has a life with David Haden, and a great job. But is that enough? Or does the misery of missing someone take over? What happens when darkness strikes, and causes a wrong turn? Will Olivia be able to make it without him?
1. Life Happens

Olivia laid in bed, wrapped in the strong embrace of the man next to her. She stared at the bassinet across the room as she rubbed her swollen belly. She was 20 weeks along, and in a few weeks they would find out if it was a boy or a girl. But that wasn't what was really on her mind. She stirred in bed, hoping not to wake him up. She was so happy with him, happier then she had been in about a year.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?" The man asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Don't worry, go back to sleep." Liv said as she pulled her pregnancy pillow underneath her belly.

Liv couldn't believe it had already been a year. She hadn't talked to him in almost a year. She had tried to reach out to him, but he refused to talk to her. How was it possible she had gone this long without him?

"Olivia, please talk to me. You have been shutting me out a lot her lately." David said as he sat up next to her.

She ignored him, hoping he would just drop the subject. She really didn't feel like talking about it, nor would she ever want to.

Olivia really was falling for David Hayden. He was there for her when the only man she ever really knew wasn't. She had found out she was pregnant about 3 months into their relationship, and they were both thrilled. She was ready to be a mother, and David was happy to give that to her. She just wasn't sure that he was the one she wanted to give her that.

"David, there isn't anything to discuss. Just go to sleep." Liv whispered, hoping he would lie down and leave her alone. David knew she wasn't gonna tell him anything, so he ignored it and went back to bed.

She kept thinking about him. He would have never let anything down as easy as David did. She wondered what he was up to these days. She had thought about him a lot recently, one conversation in particular.

"_You know you'd make a great mom." Elliot said as he sat down into the squad car._

"_Oh my God. I'm not having this conversation." Liv said, trying to drop it._

"_You're great with kids."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Look, maybe you should start thinking about having kids, and anyway you wanna do it, I'll support you. _

"_Elliot, do me a favor. Shut up and drive."_

Where was he now to support her like he said he would be? Almost every night since she found out she was pregnant; she would lay and remember moments about them. They were always memories of him or memories of them together. They would never cease to flash through her mind or bring tears to her eyes. She always hoped one day he would come back to her, but when would that day be?

Liv woke up to the sound of her phone ringing the next morning. It was only four, so she figured it was someone from work.

"Benson." She said, attempting to get up out of bed.

"Hey Olivia, its Cragen. You have a DB on Forty-Sixth Street. Melinda says it's pretty bad, so Nick is headed there to pick you up."

"Ok, thanks Captain."

Liv sat her phone down on the bed, glancing over at the man sleeping next to her. She kissed his forehead, hoping not to wake him. She got up and walked over to her closet, finding the loosest fitting clothes possible. She pulled on her favorite blue sweater, noticing it was a bit snug on her belly.

"I think we need to go shopping for some maternity clothes. Yours are getting too tight for you." David said, pulling her into his chest. She bent her head up to kiss him, pulling out from him.

"Yeah, maybe if we could find some time to actually do that." Liv said, attempting to find some pants that fit.

"Baby, I know you love your job, but shouldn't you slow down a bit?"

"David, I love my job and I don't wanna loose that. Cragen told me I had to be on desk duty at 30 weeks. Then I am off 3 months when the baby is here. So for the next few months, I am gonna work my hardest."

"Ok, well I want you to be careful. We can do shopping on Sunday since that is your day off."

"I am always careful, and that sounds perfect" Liv said as she heard a honking coming from the street. She pulled on her black blazer, kissed David, and headed straight out the door.

Olivia and Nick pulled up to the crime scene, and noticed how many people were there. There were city cops everywhere, which was very unusual.

"Why are there so many people here? I can't even see the crime scene." Nick questioned as he stepped out of the car. Before Olivia could even answer, a cop was rushing towards them.

"Detectives, we have a situation here. There were shots fired at the CSU and we suspect it's our perp. No one was hurt, but we have reason to believe he is still in the area. We would like to get you guys in some vest, and have you come over to the crime scene." The uniformed cop said.

Before Olivia and Nick could get suited up, shots were fired. They had no idea where they were coming from. Nick ducked back into the car, hoping to avoid the bullets. He glanced over to Olivia, and noticed she was bent over on the ground. Before he even asked what happen, he saw her hand covering her right side, grasping at her mid side. He could see the blood pooling out over her hands, and knew he had to get her to the hospital. He ran over to her side, helping her back into the car.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Nick Amaro, badge number 6323. I have a pregnant officer with shots to her right side. I am headed to Mercy as we speak, have someone ready for us." Nick yelled into his radio.

"Nick, please hurry." Olivia mumbled as her eyes closed.

"No Olivia, you got to stay awake. C'mon, Liv wake up." Nick yelled as he shook her, trying to drive at the same time.

Liv. God she hadn't heard anyone call her that in a long time. She wanted Elliot, and she wanted him to be here now. She needed him, she always had. She opened her eyes, looking over at Nick to ask him something.

"Nick, can you do something for me?" She struggled to say.

"Anything if you just stay awake for me until we get to the hospital." He said, smiling that she was asking a favor of him.

"When we get there, can you call someone for me?"

"Yeah anything. You want me to call David for you?"

"Um yeah call David. But that isn't who I am talking about."

"Who Olivia?"

"Will you please call Elliot? His number is in my cell." Olivia asked with tears in her eyes, knowing he wouldn't say no to her.

"Yeah, sure I can." Nick said, looking over at her.

They arrived at Mercy a few minutes later, and rushed Olivia straight in. Nick explained to the nurse what happened, and told her his partner was expecting. Nick called David first, knowing he should be here. Before he could call Elliot, Cragen came running into the waiting room.

"What's going on? Have they said anything since you got here?" Cragen asked, worried about the woman who was like a daughter to him.

"No, but they just took her back to the OR." Amaro explained, "Cragen, Olivia asked me to do something for her, and I don't know what to do."

"What exactly did she ask you to do?"

"She asked if I would call Elliot for her, and tell him what's going on. I don't even know him, and I don't know how to approach this."

"Nick, I don't know what to tell you, other than you should do what she asks."

"Why would she want him here? I understand they were partners, but why would she need him? He left her without a partner, without any warning."

"They were so much more than partners, and he is the only man she has ever trusted. She wants him here because deep down I think she needs him more than she realizes." Cragen answered, trying to explain the difficult relationship.

"Well then I guess I should call him and get this over with. Why is this such a hard thing for me to do, I don't even know this guy." Nick questioned.

"Because you're calling to tell him that his world is crashing down. Your gonna be the one to tell him that Olivia is lying in an OR, and he wasn't there to protect her."

"God, I don't even know what to say. But I don't have any other choice" Nick said as he hit the call button on Olivia's phone, hoping he could find the words to say.

_**Olivia! What's going to happen? I need reviews to decide if I wanna continue (:**_


	2. Interactions

"_**Well then I guess I should call him and get this over with. Why is this such a hard thing for me to do, I don't even know this guy." Nick questioned. **_

"_**Because you're calling to tell him that his world is crashing down. Your gonna be the one to tell him that Olivia is lying in an OR, and he wasn't there to protect her."**_

"_**God, I don't even know what to say. But I don't have any other choice" Nick said as he hit the call button on Olivia's phone, hoping he could find the words to say.**_

Elliot sat on his couch with Maureen, talking about her college life. He had moved into an apartment a couple months after him and Kathy split, not long after his decision to leave his job at Special Victims. All of his kids but Eli had better things to visit him; they were always busy with something else. Maureen had just come into town, hoping to surprise him.

"How you been Daddy? I haven't seen you in a couple months." Maureen asked.

"I've been pretty good, just trying to get by day by day. How are classes going?" Elliot asked, trying to avoid talking about him as much as possible.

"I just got done with midterms, and I just wanted to visit while I am on spring break. I made the dean's list, so I was pretty happy about that."

"How are you and that boy Brady of yours? You guys getting serious yet?"

"Were really good, been together for a year now. I think he might be the one Dad, I really love him. Have you been dating anyone?"

"Um, no I am not. I think I am too old for dating honey. I don't really think I could date anyone at this point in my life."

"Dad, come on! I could totally see you dating some hot brunette with gorgeous brown eyes! I think you need to get back on the saddle."

Elliot laughed at Maureen, knowing what she was implying. We wished he could even talk to the woman she was referring to. He missed her a lot here recently, and wished he had the guts just to call her. Before Elliot could even respond, he heard his cell phone ringing in the other room. He jumped up and grabbed it, but his stomach dropped when he seen the caller ID. It was Olivia, calling him.

"Stabler." He answered, unsure what else to say.

"Is this Elliot? This is Nick Amaro at the Special Victims Unit."

Nick? Who in the hell was this guy? Why was he calling him, and why was he using Liv's phone?

"Um, yeah this is Elliot Stabler. Could I ask why you're calling me?"

"Olivia asked me to call you. She wanted to me to explain what was going on. I'm not really sure why though."

"Ok, well then what's going on? Why did she want you to call me instead of her doing it?"

"Olivia and I responded to a DB this morning, and the perp was still in the area. Right as we got out of the car, shots were fired. Olivia was shot on her mid-right side, and she is in the OR right now. She just asked me to call you and explain, so that is what I am doing."

"What hospital are you at?"

"We are at Mercy."

"Ok, I will be there in about 15 minutes." Elliot said, rushing to change clothes. He had completely forgotten about Maureen until she was standing in his room.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Maureen asked, noticing how panicked her dad looked.

"It's Olivia. She got shot this morning and she is in surgery right now. I have to get to Mercy and make sure she is ok." He said, grabbing his keys off the dresser.

"Is she even going to want to see you? You haven't talked to her in awhile, and even then you ignored her. I'm not trying to be negative but is it a good thing for you to be there?"

"She asked for me to be there Maureen. I don't think I really have any other choice. Are you gonna stay here while I am gone?"

"No, I think I am gonna go visit Mom and Eli while I am home. I love you Daddy. Call me when you find something out, and tell Liv I miss her."

"I will baby." Elliot said, kissing her forehead. He walked her out to her car, and got into his own, heading to the hospital.

Cragen was sitting in the waiting room still, hoping he would be next to see Olivia. She had just come out of surgery, and the doctors believed she would make a full recovery. She was still asleep, but they had gotten her stable and checked the baby to make sure it was ok. David had been the only one in her room since she came out.

Don felt a hand on his shoulder, a strong familiar hand. He turned around to see his former detective, Elliot Stabler. He could tell Elliot had been crying, and pulled him into a hug. He wasn't sure at all what to say to him.

"Captain, where is she? I need to see her." Elliot asked, pulling away from Cragen.

"She is in room 2314, right down the hall. But your gonna have to wait until…"

Before Cragen could even finish, Elliot was racing down the hall. Don knew Elliot had no idea about David, or the baby. But he was about to find out and Cragen hoped it wouldn't end badly.

Elliot finally found the room, and stood at the door. He had to stop crying before he went in because he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her see him like this. He reacted out to open the door, but before he could the knob turned, and out came walking an unfamiliar person.

"Hello can I help you?" David asked, knowing the person standing in front of him.

"Um yeah I am here to see Olivia Benson. I must have the wrong room sorry." Elliot said.

"No, she is in there. She just woke up though, so I don't know if she is up for visitors."

"And who are you to make the decision for her? She called and asked me to be here, so I suggest you get the hell out of my way."

"Elliot, look I don't want any problems here."

"How do you know who I am? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm David Haden, A.D.A for the unit and—"

"Ok, I don't know you dude, but I don't think you can determine if I can see Liv." Elliot said angrily. This David guy was really pissing him off.

"I think I can make the decision since she is my girlfriend and mother of my child." David said, knowing it would get Elliot's attention.

Girlfriend? Mother of his child? Liv was pregnant and seeing someone, and he had no idea. At this point, he didn't care what this David guy thought. Elliot pushed him out of the way, going into Olivia's room. He almost ran over the nurse coming out of the room. He closed the door and locked it, hoping he would go away. Elliot turned around to see Liv staring at him with tears in her eyes. He hoped that she hadn't just heard the fight outside her door. He sat down next to her, clueless as what to say. He just stared at her, trying to find the words to say. He looked down at her belly, noticing the small roundness. He reached out to touch her, and smiled when she let him.

"It's a girl. My nurse told me while you were out there." Olivia said, trying to break the ice.

"A baby girl. Man, Liv your gonna have a hard time with the boys if she is even half as beautiful as you." Elliot said as he pulled his hand away, not even thinking about what he was saying.

"Elliot, I really don't know what to say."

"I can't believe you finally pregnant. I remember you wanting it so badly, and I was afraid you would never get to experience it. I am really happy for you Liv."

"Thanks, and I really miss hearing Liv."

"Well, I miss calling you that. By the way, Maureen wanted me to tell you she loves and misses you."

"Mo? I haven't seen her in… awhile. Tell her if she wants to come by she can. I'd love to see her again and here about how she is."

"I will tell her when I call her. I am sure she will want to squeeze in time to come see you."

"El, thanks for coming to see me. I know it couldn't have been easy."Olivia said, trying not to cry again.

Elliot took her hand into his, not caring if it bothered her. He needed to know that no matter what, he would be there for her. But he had to ask her the one question he had to know the answer to.

_**What does Elliot want to ask her? Where does their relationship go! More reviews, I need advice (:**_

_**A/N: I love the reviews I got! I hope everyone liked the Elliot/David introduction. I think it would have gone very similar to that, if not it ending with Elliot knocking him out (:**_


	3. Making It

"_**El, thanks for coming to see me. I know it couldn't have been easy."Olivia said, trying not to cry again. **_

_**Elliot took her hand into his, not caring if it bothered her. He needed to know that no matter what, he would be there for her. But he had to ask her the one question he had to know the answer to.**_

"Olivia, I know I left you a year ago. I know I must have hurt you, bad. I can't even imagine the hurt I put you through, but I want you to know I am so sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Elliot, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes I do. I want you to know I realize what I did was a mistake. I was only gone a year and some guy has already shacked up with you."

Both Olivia and Elliot laughed, looking at the irony of the situation. He wondered if he would have stayed, would she still be with David.

"I miss you, I really do. My job isn't the same anymore, and I don't feel that security I use to feel. Nick and I are great partners don't get me wrong, he just isn't…"

"He isn't me Liv. He isn't what you are use to because he wasn't there from the beginning."

"Yeah, nothing is the same as being partners with you."

"Olivia, I have to ask you a question."

"Um, ok. I guess ask away."

"Why did you ask your partner to call me? I just don't understand why now?"

"Elliot, when I got shot, I was terrified. My life, as well as my daughters was at stake. Every time you have ever been hurt, I refused to leave your side. That's just how we were, and I needed that. I needed someone who was gonna be here for me, and make me feel safe again. I knew you were the only one who could do that for me."

"Liv, I will always be here for you. No matter what you need, I want you to be able to feel like you can find the security with me. I regret ignoring you when you did try and reach out for me, and I am so thankful you still felt like you could call me."

"I knew you would come, that's why I called. I'm tired of just the memories of you. I want our friendship back. I want you to be in my child's life because I want her to know her godfather, Uncle Elliot."

"Godfather and Uncle? Are you sure about that? If so, I would be honored to be there for her."

"I don't have any family that can be there, and you're the closest thing I have."

"What about this David guy? How did that even happen?"

"It just happened one night out of the blue. He started working a case with us, and we went out for drinks one night. When we were saying goodnight outside the bar, we kissed. We had a couple dates and one night he told me that he wasn't going anywhere, and I let him stay over. I was terrified that Cragen or someone would find out, but we told them right after I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't really hide it after that."

"Well he seems to make you really happy. I am glad you're finally getting everything you ever wanted."

"Yeah. He is really something, something different I guess."

"Well I should let you rest. Congrats again Liv, I can't wait to meet that baby girl. She is going to be spoiled, needless to say." Elliot said, kissing Olivia on the forehead.

Liv smiled, she knew that Elliot wasn't going anywhere this time. She was so happy her baby was gonna know Elliot, and that he wanted to be in her life.

"Ok, bye Elliot. Maybe we could plan a lunch when I get released in a couple days?"

"Sounds like a date. I will call you at the end of the week, and have Maureen drop by."

Elliot walked out the door with the biggest smile on his face. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He didn't even noticed that he was about to run into someone outside the door.

"Oh hey David. I just wanted to say congrats on the baby girl." Elliot said, shaking his hand.

"Baby girl? We haven't found out the sex yet, so we don't know if it's a girl yet." David said very confused.

"The nurse told Liv earlier, and she just told me. I got to go, but I just want to talk to you before I did."

"Ok, what exactly is it you wanna talk about?"

"I just want to let you know something. If you even think about hurting Olivia, I can promise you that your gonna regret it. She deserves so much, and I don't want her to ever have to be in as much pain as I put her through."

"I swear I would never hurt her like you did. I don't wanna put her through that, I love her too much."

Elliot nodded, walking towards the elevator, remembering he use to think the same thing.

David was so upset Olivia had told Elliot that they were having a girl before him. He wasn't surprised at all, but he knew he needed to talk to her about it. He went back into her room, noticing she was almost asleep again. She had the T.V. on Sweet Home Alabama, one of her favorite movies.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you?" David said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Liv said as she sat up, trying to get closer to him. He put his hand on her belly, and smiling when hers covered his. He had been so scared that he almost had lost both of them.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something. Did you tell Elliot we were having a girl while he was in here?"

"David, I didn't even think about it upsetting you. I just trying to find a way to talk to him, it was the first thing to come out."

"Olivia, I'm just upset I wasn't the first one you told. That's something we should have shared together."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should have thought about that. I'm just not use to this pregnancy thing, or having someone to share it with."

"Just promise me next time something important like that comes up that you will tell me first. I know you and Elliot were close at some point, but I am the father of our baby."

"I know you are baby, and I promise I will tell you first next time."

"I am so happy right now that I can't stay mad at you. I am so happy were having a baby, and now we know it's gonna be a girl."

"Were gonna have to start picking out names. I have a few in mind, but I want your input in this too."

"We can talk about it when we get home. Right now I just want you to get better so try and get some rest."

David stood up to leave, but Olivia grabbed his arm. She pulled him back down next to him, and pulled onto his tie. She sat up a bit to reach his lips, kissing him on the lips. She wanted him to know she loved him, and was very happy to have him.

"You didn't think you were gonna get away without kissing me, did you?" Olivia said as she wrapped herself into his chest. He pushed her hair back, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson, and our baby." David aid as he rubbed her back.

"I wish we were at home right now. This pregnancy is making my hormones rage, and this past week I have been in the mood 24/7!"

"Oh, well that's something I hope doesn't change. I could get use to that. But really honey, you need to get rest. You might be able to go home sooner, which means us in our bed sooner."

"Fine Daddy, I will take a nap. Are you going to stay with me and take one with me?" Olivia asked, winking at David as he stood up.

"No, I wanna go get you some clothes for when you come home. I should be back before you wake up. I love you." David said as he walked out.

David did plan on going home, but he also had a stop he had to make. He needed Olivia to get out soon so he could take her out, and ask her a very important question.

Elliot got home to empty house, as always. He had hoped Maureen would have come back after visiting Kathy, but he understood she wanted to visit with her mom. He set down his keys on the coffee table, and picked up to call Maureen.

"Hey Daddy, what's up? How is Liv doing?" Maureen asked, answering her phone.

"She is pretty good, better than I expected. She wanted me to tell you that if you wanted you could swing by and see her. If you want I will go with you." Elliot answered, hoping that would be a reason to see Olivia.

"Actually, I am heading out tomorrow morning so I will probably go see her tonight. I will come by for a bit in the morning before I leave. Sound ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Daddy, I kind of want to talk to her about something, alone. But I will talk to you tomorrow. I am headed to the hospital right now. Mercy right?"

"Um, yeah. She is on the fifth floor, room 2314. I love you, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too Daddy."

Maureen kissed her mom and Eli, and headed straight to Mercy. She really wanted to talk to Liv, about many different things. She wanted to talk to her about things she couldn't tell her parents, and she had some thing's she wanted to ask her. Maureen just hoped that Olivia was going to be as honest with her, and that should would be there to give her some advice. She sure as hell was gonna need it, and fast.


	4. Name It

_**Maureen kissed her mom and Eli, and headed straight to Mercy. She really wanted to talk to Liv, about many different things. She wanted to talk to her about things she couldn't tell her parents, and she had some thing's she wanted to ask her. Maureen just hoped that Olivia was going to be as honest with her, and that should would be there to give her some advice. She sure as hell was gonna need it, and fast.**_

Maureen had asked the nurse at the desk what room Olivia was in, just to make sure her dad had told her correctly. She headed to her room 2314, stopping to say hi to Cragen and Fin in the waiting room. Maureen knocked on her door, just to be polite.

"Come in!" She heard Olivia chirp.

"Hey Liv. Can I sit next to you? I just wanted to talk about a few things." Maureen asked, walking towards the bed. Olivia patted down the spot next to her on the hospital bed.

"Hey Mo, I haven't see you in forever." Olivia said as she hugged her, letting the blanket fall that was wrapped around her.

Maureen's jaw dropped when she noticed Olivia was pregnant. She reached out to touch her belly, realizing that one of the things she wanted to talk about would be way easier now. But the other thing was gonna be harder than expected.

"Wow, Liv I didn't even know. Dad didn't even tell me when he called."

"He was probably just still in shock, but he took it way better than I expected."

"Olivia, I need to talk to you about something important because I need some advice. I think right now you're the best person to talk to."

"Anything, just tell me what's going on. Is everything ok with school?"

"Yeah, everything is great with school. It's actually my relationship that I need some help with."

"Mo, please don't tell me he has been abusing you. I might have to kill him myself."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Our relationship itself is fine; I'm just really scared right now. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Just tell me what you're scared of. I can help you with whatever it is. I would never be disappointed in you."

"I just found out last week I am a month pregnant. I haven't even told Brady yet, and I'm so scared to tell mom and dad. They are gonna hate that I am having a baby before I am married." Maureen choked out as she started to cry.

"Honey, I am so happy for you. Your parents don't really have room to judge you. But you need to tell Brady before you tell anyone else. Have you been to the doctor?" Liv asked as she pulled her into her arms. She loved Maureen like her own child, and would be her to support her.

"Yes mother. I have been taking my prenatal vitamins and have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you think Brady will want to keep the baby?"

"I only met him that one time, but he seemed like a decent, caring guy. It's a good thing you guys both graduate this year."

"Yeah, I hope your right. If I wasn't graduating I wouldn't even know what I would do."

"I know you can do it, and I know your gonna be a great mom."

"Thanks Olivia, that means a lot to me."

"So Mo, what else did you wanna talk about?"

"Um, well I don't think you really would be up for it considering your situation. You're with someone right?"

"Yes I am. Just tell me though, I can handle it."

"Liv, I was gonna talk to you about my dad."

"What about him? I just seen him yesterday, we made a lunch date for next week."

"No matter how much he denied it, he was totally in love with you. I think that is why he didn't work out with my mom. I wanted to ask you if there was any way you felt the same."

Olivia didn't want to lie to Maureen, but she was also afraid to tell her the truth. She hadn't told anyone about how she felt about Elliot, let alone now that she was with another man.

"Maureen, I can't lie to you. I love David with all my heart; he is the father of my baby. But what I feel for your dad isn't even comparable. I loved Elliot, but when he left me I was devastated and so hurt."

"I understand, I would be the same way."

"If I wasn't with David, I think I would still be waiting for Elliot to come back to me. David found me when I was most vulnerable, and said everything I needed to hear. I can't help but think that were supposed to be together, but some days I miss you dad so badly."

"I can tell that this David guy makes you happy just like my dad use to. I think that my dad was stupid to leave you in the first place. But now you can be happy with David and your baby, but still have my dad there to support you. It may not be how you expected it, but I think it's the best thing you could wish for."

"Thanks Mo, I really miss having girl time with you." Olivia said as she hugged Maureen again. She knew she needed to go because it was getting late.

"Well maybe our babies can have play dates together. Are you having a boy or girl?"

"A baby girl and I am so thrilled about it. I have been talking to her all day and thinking of names."

"Do you have any picked out yet?"

"I have three picked out so far. I like the name Ellie Grace, Peyton Elizabeth, and Leyla Jade. I haven't even asked David yet so who knows what we will pick."

"Ellie? Really?"

"What's wrong with that name?"

"Doesn't it sound awful close to Elliot?"

"Oh my, I didn't even realize. I doubt David will agree to that one."

Both the girls laughed, finding the irony in the situation. Maureen kissed Olivia on the cheek, making her promise they would keep in touch throughout the pregnancies.

"Liv, please don't tell my dad about me." Maureen asked as she walked out the door.

Olivia hadn't planned on telling him, she knew it was important that it came from her. She laid in bed, trying to get back to sleep. She was having a hard time without her pillow, or maybe it was just the factor Olivia finally knew that Elliot had the same feelings she had. She finally fell asleep and hoped she would be out soon; she was ready to be home.

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of someone coming into the door. She opened her eyes, curious as to who was waking her up. David sat down next to her, not noticing she had woken up.

"Hey David." Olivia said, surprising him. He smiled at her, excited to tell her the good news.

"Hey honey, guess what. I have great news for you." David said as he rubbed her belly, wondering if she had grown overnight.

"What?"

"I get to take you home this afternoon. You just have to take it easy so you don't rip your stitches out. You also have to come back next week for a checkup, and they are gonna do a sonogram."

"Are you serious? I really get to leave this awful place?"

"Yes, and if you're up for it, tomorrow night were gonna go out for dinner."

"That sounds amazing babe. When do I get to go back to work?"

"I knew that question was coming. The doctor said he would determine that next week when we come back."

"Well, I am just ready to be home. I am ready to sleep in my own bed with my pillow!"

"The nurse said you had a visitor last night, who was it?"

"Oh it was Elliot's daughter, Maureen. She just stop by to check on me and have some girl talk. She has been having a rough time lately and needed some advice."

"Did you girls talk about anything important?"

"Nothing too serious, just life. We did talk about you though, and our baby girl. We talked about the names I have picked out."

"Well I am glad you had a good time. But I would like to know these names you have picked out." David said as he leaned over her. He kissed her lips, trailing down her neck. She was glad he didn't dip deep about her talk with Maureen. David and Olivia were interrupted by the knocking at the door. A nurse came in carrying a bouquet of blue flowers.

"Hello Ms. Benson. You have a flower delivery, and I just wanted to inform you that you're ready to be released as soon as you sign some paperwork." The nurse said, handing her some papers and a pen.

Olivia finished singing the papers, taking the flowers from her. She pulled out the card, smiling at who they were from.

"Who are they from Olivia, because I know they didn't come from me. What does the note say?" David asked as he started packing her stuff, handing her clothes to change into.

"They are from Elliot, and it's addressed to both of us. It say, "_David and Olivia, congrats again on your baby girl. I hope you pick the name Ellie, I know it was always one Liv loved. I can't wait for our lunch date next week." _Liv said as she read the card.

"Ellie? Since when have you liked that name? And isn't it too close to Elliot?" David asked as he helped her out of bed.

"It was always just a name I liked. I like the name Ellie Grace Haden. It has a ring to it." Liv said as she stepped out of her gown.

"Well I don't really like it, but we can talk about it later. We just need to get you home and healed."

Olivia nodded, knowing it was a good idea to drop the subject for now. She didn't want to tell him the reason she told Elliot she liked that name was because she always thought she would be having Elliot's baby, not David's. She decided that was a secret she should keep to herself.


	5. Moving On

"_**It was always just a name I liked. I like the name Ellie Grace Haden. It has a ring to it." Liv said as she stepped out of her gown.**_

"_**Well I don't really like it, but we can talk about it later. We just need to get you home and healed."**_

_**Olivia nodded, knowing it was a good idea to drop the subject for now. She didn't want to tell him the reason she told Elliot she liked that name was because she always thought she would be having Elliot's baby, not David's. She decided that was a secret she should keep to herself.**_

Olivia and David made it home that night around 4. She was so tired because she hadn't actually got to sleep while in the hospital. She laid down in bed, comfortable with her pillow she had missed. Before she even knew it, it was 10 and she couldn't sleep. David wasn't in bed with her, so she assumed he was in the other room working. She picked up her phone sitting on the dresser, clicking the icon to send a new text.

_Olivia—Hey El, its Liv. Just wanted to schedule our lunch date. When are you free?_

_Elliot—Whenever you feel like it. How about Friday?_

_Olivia—Sounds perfect but where did you want to go?_

_Elliot—How about that Chinese place you like? I haven't been there in awhile._

_Olivia—That's fine with me since I have been craving it! I will see you on Friday around 1._

_Elliot—Can't wait to see you._

Olivia heard David come in, slowly opening the door. He tip toed over to dresser, pulling out a shirt and shorts. She quietly got out of bed, sneaking over to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head against his back. He grabbed her hands, turning her around to face him.

"I thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you up baby?" David asked, pulling her chin up.

"No, I've been awake for a bit. I think I just have been asleep too long. Not to mention I couldn't sleep without you next to me." Olivia said, reaching up to kiss him.

He leaned down a bit so she could reach him, and kissed her. Running his hand through her hair, she began to pull at the bottom of his shirt. David pulled away, allowing her to toss it off to the side. He in return tugged at her nightgown, getting it off in a few seconds. He knelt down at the level of her stomach, kissing the womb of their baby. He rubbed his hand over it, noticing she was beginning to get stretch marks. He kissed her belly once more before swooping her up into his arms. David laid Olivia on the bed, gently crawling over her. He was prepared to spend the whole night making sure she knew how much he loved her.

Friday finally came and Olivia was ready to spend time with Elliot. She hadn't gone shopping for new maternity clothes, so she decided to wear a dress that wasn't too tight. She asked David to drive her, and told him Elliot would take her home. She sat in the restaurant, waiting for Elliot. Elliot rounded the corner to see Olivia, sitting at their usual booth. She had a hand on her growing belly, and was looking at the menu.

"Hey, Liv. I hope I'm not late, I got caught in traffic." Elliot said as he sat down across from her.

"Its fine, I haven't been here very long." She said, looking up at him with a smile.

They both ordered their food, and talk while they waited.

"So how are you? Have you been taking it slow?"

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to work or do anything. I just have been hanging at home alone because David went back to work today."

"Well I have the day off, and the kids are with Kathy this weekend. I figured we could spend the day doing whatever you want."

"Sounds good, I need to get some new clothes if you want to take me shopping. Everything I have is too tight, or too short."

"It sounds like a plan. I know a couple stores where Kathy shopped that have cheaper name brand clothes."

"Ok, well I just have to make sure I get stuff I can where at work too. Hopefully they clear me to go back when I go to the doctors Tuesday."

The waitress refilled their drinks and sat their food down in front of them.

"How far along are you exactly? Cragen is gonna have to put you on desk duty eventually." Elliot said as he took a bite.

"I'm almost 23 weeks along, and Cragen already said I would be put on desk duty at 30 weeks, and I have to take my leave at 35." Olivia said.

"Well at least Cragen is giving you time to be at home. You can be at home and start the nursery or just get ready. Are you nervous yet?"

"I'm not ready nervous about having her, just becoming a parent. I don't want to do this alone, and I know David is already having a hard time getting off work. Cragen is making me take less hours, so at least I get to be home with her more."

"Olivia, I know you're going to be a great mom. I've seen you work with kids, and they way you are with mine. I know without a doubt you can do this. Now that I am just doing training at the academy I have lots of time. If you need me to help you, or watch her while you work I am more than willing to."

Olivia slid her plate to the side, finally becoming full. She looked at Elliot; she loved him for being there for her. This wasn't even his child, but yet he was already offering to watch her while she worked.

"Thanks Elliot. I know David wants to be there, but with his job he just can't be. We have talked about it, and he wants me to stay home. But I can't leave the unit, it's my life. David doesn't earn enough to take care of us if I stay home anyway. I would feel bad leaving her with you because it should be her parents taking care of her."

"I understand that you're going to need help. Kathy and I struggled a lot too, and I wish we would have had someone to help once in awhile. I really don't mind being there to help, it's the least I could do after leaving you."

"Elliot, sometimes I wonder how I ever managed without you. David is great, and he has helped and supported me. But sometimes I just need a friend to talk to. Someone I can talk to about my fears, and understand what this is like for me. You always knew what I was going through before I even told you."

"I know, and I hope that I can be that person again. I hope when you need advice, or need to talk to someone that I can be that person you go to. You use to tell me everything, and I want that again."

"Well, I am here talking to you aren't I? Let's get out of here and do some shopping."

Elliot drove them to the other side of town to a small store that had maternity clothes and baby stuff. He helped her out of the car, watching her began to waddle towards the door. She had picked out an armful of clothes and headed to the dressing room.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked as she came out in a blue and black dress Elliot had picked out.

"I think it looks really good. But you just look good in blue Liv." Elliot smiled.

"Well everything else fits, so let's go pick out some baby clothes."

Elliot grabbed a cart and put the remaining clothes into it. Liv looped her arm through Elliot's as he pushed the cart, guiding her to the other side of the store. They started with diapers, getting a few packages, then bottle and pacifiers. When they finally made it to the clothes, Olivia was already tired. She sat down on a nearby chair, hoping her back would stop hurting. Before she even said anything, she felt Elliot's hands rubbing at her back.

"Oh god Elliot that feels so good. My back started hurting after the accident, and it's been killing me." Olivia said as she closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere appeared a woman sales associate carrying an armful of blankets.

"Oh, I am sorry. Are you ok ma'am?" The woman asked as she knelt down next to Olivia.

"I'm fine; my back is just killing me."

"You guys are so cute, you make a lovely couple. What are you expecting, a boy or girl?"

Before Elliot could even correct her that he and Liv weren't a couple, she was already answering the lady.

"A baby girl and I am 23 weeks along." Olivia said, looking down at the blankets the woman had in her hands.

Olivia looked at the colors of the blankets: blue, purple, orange, and yellow. But the one on top was the one who got her attention. Elliot was still distracted by the fact Olivia had just led this lady to be a couple that he didn't notice her pick up one of the blankets.

"Excuse me, are these blankets for sale?" Olivia said as she held the pink and green polka dotted blanket.

"I am taking it to the back to have the names taken off of them, and then they will be for sale." The woman said looking confused.

Olivia rubbed her hand on the name embroidered on the blanket. She smiled, hoping this was a sign it was the name she would pick. Elliot looked at the blanket, noticing the name on the blanket. He noticed how close it was to his own.

"I want to buy it with the name on it." Olivia said, sliding the blanket into the cart.

"Ok, well I will just price it at the counter."

Olivia and Elliot headed to the check out, deciding it was better to get her home because her back was hurting. She agreed she would let him take her a different day before she went back to work. Elliot helped Olivia get into the car and loaded the bags into the trunk. He got into the car and headed back towards Liv's place.

"Liv, why did you get that blanket?" Elliot asked as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"I really liked it and that's what I plan on naming my daughter. David doesn't really like the name though." Olivia said, not even looking at him.

"What do you have picked out for a middle name?"

"Grace. Her name is going to be Ellie Grace."

_**What does Elliot think of the name? What does David say when Liv tells him she is naming their child that?**_

_**.**_


	6. Call It

"_**Liv, why did you get that blanket?" Elliot asked as he pulled up to a stop sign.**_

"_**I really liked it and that's what I plan on naming my daughter. David doesn't really like the name though." Olivia said, not even looking at him.**_

"_**What do you have picked out for a middle name?"**_

"_**Grace. Her name is going to be Ellie Grace."**_

Elliot and Olivia was silent the rest if the way to her place. Elliot wasn't really sure what to say about everything that had happen. He wasn't sure how he felt about Olivia practically naming her baby after him if it wasn't his child. When they got to her place, he helped Olivia up and carried her bags.

"Thanks Elliot." Olivia said as she sat down on the couch, pulling off her shoes.

"Liv, I think we need to talk." Elliot said as he sat down on the coffee table across from her.

"Well David won't be home till late, so why don't we get dinner."

"I think we should talk first."

"About what El? I'm starving, and you're going to deny food to pregnant woman?" Olivia smirked.

"It's about the name you have picked out. Why Ellie?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know why everyone is giving me the third degree about this? It's a name that I like, and I don't understand why that is a bad thing."

"You don't get why David doesn't like it? You don't understand why everyone is questioning it?" Elliot said, becoming frustrated.

"No, I really don't." Olivia said as she got up and walked into her room.

"You're practically naming your child after me Olivia. I don't think that is ok. It would be one thing if this was my child, but it's not. I don't really like this David guy, but he still should have a say in this." Elliot said as he followed her.

"Well maybe I don't want his input on this. Elliot, this is my child and I get to decide this, not you. What's wrong with me naming my child after you? You said at the hospital that you liked that name, and you hoped we would pick it."

"Because I'm not the father of your baby, David is. You and he, together, should be deciding the name of this baby. I only said that to get to him. I didn't think you would take me seriously."

"Elliot, I want to name my baby Ellie. You are the strongest person I know, and the best dad in the world. I want my daughter to know you, and understand her name comes from you. I want her to understand that that name comes from a man who would never hurt her, or disappoint her." She said as she sat down on her bed.

Elliot wasn't sure at all what to say. He didn't disagree with her reasoning, but he didn't think it was right. He didn't want to put David in a bad place, and he wasn't going to lose Olivia again. He sat down next to her, hoping he could find something to say. She put her hand on his leg, hoping he would have some type of response. He turned to look at her, tears in her eyes.

"Elliot, please. This really means a lot to me, and I want you to be ok with this." Olivia said as she moved in closer to him.

"Olivia, what about David? He is the father of this baby. He should have the right to help you with your pregnancy and pick out the name."

"Look around Elliot. He isn't here, and not even a week ago I was shot. If it was you, I wouldn't even been allowed out of your eyesight. This isn't what I want, this isn't a stable environment."

"But it's the best you can work with right now. You have to give David a chance, even if you feel like it will badly. You never know Liv; he might turn out to be everything you want."

"That's not even possible, no matter what David does." She sobbed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why is that?"

"Because Elliot, he isn't you. He can't give me that security and safety that you do. I just am having a hard time trusting he can provide for me and this baby." She said as she rubbed her belly.

Elliot turned towards her, putting his hand over hers. He felt the baby kick, and laughed. Even when Kathy was pregnant he was never this involved. He looked up at her still weeping face, and brushed the tears out from her eyes. They smiled at each other, wanting this moment to never end.

"You have to give him a chance Liv. That's all this guy wants. I swear to you though if he hurts you, I will kill him. I am gonna be here for you no matter what though. Whether he is or not, I will be."He said as he rubbed her belly again. He wished he could be the father to this baby, but he knew this beautiful baby would know him no matter what.

"Thank you. No matter what Elliot, I want you to be in my daughter's life."

"I promise you Olivia, I will be."

Before Olivia could respond, she heard the front door open. She knew it was David, and she didn't want him to see them in her bedroom together. Elliot seen the look on her face and sat down on the bed, book in hand, and waved at Olivia to sit down next to him. He opened the book and began reading _"What to Expect When You're Expecting" _to her_._

"Olivia, honey?" David said as walked through the bedroom door, not sure what to think about the scene in front of him.

"Oh hey David. Elliot and I were just reading this book, and trying to catch up." She said as she got up and kissed him. David looked at Elliot, hoping that was all that was going on.

"Hey honey. How was your day? Did you have Elliot have a good time?" David asked playing it cool.

"Yeah we had a great time. We had lunch and did some shopping. We got back here about an hour ago, and we have just been hanging out here."

"Thanks for bringing her home and taking her out today Elliot. She needed a day out, and I know she has missed you."

David walked over to shake Elliot's hand, trying to make a nice gesture. He really didn't want to have problems with Elliot because David knew he would be a big role in their lives, especially for their daughter.

"Oh it's no problem! We both had a good time, and she got to get some clothes she needed. Anytime she wants to go out I am more than happy to accompany her." Elliot smiled. He was glad David was playing the nice card.

"Well I am glad you two had a good time. It's a good thing you got some clothes finally. Your choices on things to wear were becoming very limited." David said, laying a hand on her belly.

"As long as she is growing, that's the good part. I have a feeling by the end of this Liv is gonna be as big as a whale." Elliot smiled, pointing at Liv's stomach.

"Hey now, was that necessary? I hope I don't get that big, but she sure is growing fast." Olivia said, rubbing the top of her stomach.

"I should get going Liv. It's been a long day and I know your back hurts and you're hungry. Besides, I have to get Eli tomorrow morning because Kathy got scheduled to work."

"Ok, well thanks for lunch and putting up with me today. If you want, you can bring Eli by tomorrow and we can take him to the park or something. David has a court hearing at 10 in the morning and then another at 2." Olivia said excitedly.

"Ok, I am sure he would love to see his Livia. I will come by and pick you up after I get him from Kathy." Elliot said.

"I will be waiting for you in the morning, call me on your way here."Olivia said as she moved towards Elliot. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before grabbing his keys and leaving.

"It's alright if I go with Elliot tomorrow right? I don't really wanna be home alone anyway. I will be home before you get off work, and we can go out to dinner." Olivia said, sitting down on the bed.

"Its fine with me, just go easy honey. I don't want you putting stress on that baby." David said as he sat next to her, rubbing her lower back.

"I love you so much right now." Olivia almost moaned.

"I love you too baby. You should probably get some rest."

"How about a bubble bath before bed? Please."

David picked up her up bridal style, making her scream. He sat her down on the bathroom counter and bend down to start the bath. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her belly.

"Hi baby girl, this is daddy. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you in a couple weeks." He said, caressing her belly.

Olivia smiled, running her hand through his hair. She hoped down from the counter and shut off the water, then shook off her pants. She sat down in the hot tub, enjoying being off her feet. David took off his clothes and slid in behind her, resting his arms down on the sides. Olivia leaned back on him, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"Have you looked through the book of names yet?" David asked, making her open her eyes.

"Yeah, I did this morning a bit. I am just having a hard time because I really thought it was a boy, so I had a boy name picked out. Did you have any you like so far?" Olivia asked.

"I had a few I liked. What boy name did you have picked out?"

"Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to name my baby boy Oliver Jude. But what girl's names did you have picked out?"

"I really like the names Oakley, Sophia, and Aubree."

"I like Aubree, maybe like Aubree Marie?"

"Yeah, Aubree Marie Haden, I really like that. Did we just pick the name for our daughter?"

"Give me a couple days to think about it. Maybe it will grow on me."

_**Will they name their baby Aubree or will Olivia fight for Ellie? What does Elliot think! What will David say about Ellie Grace being brought up again? Review for a new chapter (:**_


	7. Facing Truth

"_**I like Aubree, maybe like Aubree Marie?"**_

"_**Yeah, Aubree Marie Haden, I really like that. Did we just pick the name for our daughter?"**_

"_**Give me a couple days to think about it. Maybe it will grow on me."**_

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Her body ached from David spending most of the night satisfying her ranging hormones. She noticed that she was in bed alone, which meant David was already gone for work. She grabbed her still ringing phone, knowing who was calling her.

"Hey Elliot."Olivia mumbled into the phone still half asleep.

"Hey Liv, did I wake you up?" Elliot asked as he pulled out of Kathy's driveway.

"Yeah but I needed to be up anyway. If I lay in bed too long my back aches all day, and being pregnant doesn't help the pain at all."

"Well I just picked up Eli, and we are headed towards your place. It will be about 30 minutes before I get there."

"Sounds good, I need to shower and get ready anyway."

"Eli is super excited to see you."

"I'm excited to spend the day with both of you, so I need to get ready!"

"Ok, see you in a bit Olivia."

Olivia crawled out of bed and into the shower, hoping she would get done in time. She stood in the closet, wrapped in a towel trying to decide what would look best. She finally chose an outfit and laid it out on her bed. Before she could get it on though, she heard Elliot and Eli come busting through the door. Her bedroom door wasn't shut, so they both came in as Elliot chased the 3 year old. Elliot came around the corner to see Olivia standing in her bra and underwear. Her belly looked huge without clothes on, and he couldn't help but stare. He didn't even realize he was until she cleared her throat.

"Oh Liv, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you." Elliot said as he picked up Eli.

"Livia! Livia! Let me go daddy!" Eli screamed as his dad threw him over his shoulder.

"It's ok El, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Olivia said as she pulled on her pants she had just bought, and then her new blue striped shirt Elliot had picked out.

"I was just trying to catch Eli before he caused any harm."

Elliot sat Eli back down on the floor, and he went running straight towards Olivia. She bent down on the floor, finding it kind of difficult. Eli ran into her arms, and hugged her neck tight. He pulled away to look down at her belly, and gave a very confusing look.

"Eli, inside my belly there is a new baby growing. There is a baby girl inside there, and soon she is going to come out to meet us." Olivia explained as she rubbed her belly.

Eli watched Olivia rub her belly, and thought he should do the same thing. He felt right where Olivia's hand had been, and Elliot smiled at the sight. He pulled out his phone to take a picture, and loved that it captured the look on both of their faces. He wasn't paying attention until he heard Eli gasp and jump back. Olivia looked up at him, and then to Elliot with a smile on her face.

"Eli that was the baby kicking the inside of my belly." Olivia said as she pulled him back over.

"Woah. Does it hurt Livia?" Eli asked, sounding concerned.

"Sometimes when she kicks me in places it hurts, but doesn't cause me much pain. Sometimes she kicks me and I have to pee really badly." Olivia smiled, making Eli laugh.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Livia is your baby hungry too?" Eli asked.

"Well the baby gets hungry when I do, so maybe your dad should get us some food before we get grumpy!"

"Daddy your gonna make Livia grumpy. Can we have pancakes?"

"I'm fine with that if Olivia is. I know a really good pancake house in town." Elliot said as he helped Olivia off the floor.

"I think that sounds amazing Eli. Let's go because I am starving!" Olivia said as she pulled Eli's hand towards the door.

Elliot put Eli into the car seat, and helped Olivia into the front seat. It didn't take long to get across town, and they didn't have to wait to get a booth at the restaurant.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?" The blonde waitress asked.

"I want chocolate milk!" Eli said excitedly.

"Me too, but with extra chocolate please." Olivia said, smiling at Eli.

"Someone having cravings? You hate chocolate, and lots of it isn't good while you're pregnant Liv." Elliot said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am and tell this nice lady what you want to drink." Olivia smirked back.

"I guess I will take one too, but normal amount of chocolate."

"Ok, I will get that right to you. You guys are so cute, and your son looks just like his mother by the way." The waitress said pointing at Eli as he began to color.

Before Olivia could correct her, Elliot was already talking.

"Thanks, we hope our little girl does too." Elliot smiled as he rubbed her belly. He had to get back at her for letting the lady at the maturity store think they were a couple.

"Well congratulations." The waitress said as she walked away.

Elliot looked back over to Eli, who was back to coloring his menu, and then to Olivia. She had an eyebrow raised at him, and a smirk across her lips.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"What was that about?" Olivia questioned.

"That was me getting back at you for yesterday when we were shopping."

"Touché Stabler, touché."

They both laughed, and Olivia picked up her menu to decide what she wanted. Elliot already knew she would get her regular, pancakes with strawberries and whip cream and hash browns. He also knew that was what Eli would get because Olivia was the one to introduce it to him. The waitress came back with their drinks, and asked Elliot what he wanted.

"Were all gonna have the short stack with strawberries and whip cream with hash browns on the side."

"Ok, 3 short stacks coming right up." The blonde said, taking their menus.

"I didn't want pancakes." Olivia said, trying to be mad.

"I'm sorry Liv, I figured you would get the same thing you always did. I will get the waitress to change it." Elliot apologized.

"Gotcha! Elliot that is the only way I can even eat a pancake. I just wanted to see if you would doubt yourself."

"Very funny. It's ok; you will pay for it later, somehow."

"Ohh I'm so scared. I really don't think you wanna mess with this pregnant chick."

"I think I would take the risk."

Elliot looked over, staring into Liv's eyes. She smiled, and looked away as she blushed, trying not to let him notice. He was about to say something until he heard the voice of his son asking questions.

"Daddy what are we doing today?" Eli asked, not even looking up from coloring.

"Well, I don't know buddy. I was gonna see what you wanted to do. I thought maybe we could go shopping and get our nails done." Elliot told his son.

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Liv said, going along with El.

"Ewh that's girl stuff. I don't want to do that." Eli stated trying to make his point.

"Well what else did you have in mind then Eli?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know! Livia, what do you want to do?" Eli said as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"How about we go to the zoo? I haven't been in a long time and that sounds like fun." Olivia stated.

"Daddy can we go to the zoo please!"

"I guess since that is what you and Liv decided, we can go."

Eli smiled at Olivia, and in return she wrinkled her nose with a smile back. She loved that boy like she was his own, and wanted to do anything to make him happy. She would do anything to make both boys happy.

The waitress brought them their food, and they had small talk while they ate. When they were done, Elliot paid and helped them to car so they could spend the day at the zoo like the family they practically were.

_**Thanks for the GREAT reviews so... Leave me some more good reviews (:**_


	8. Who Knew

_**Eli smiled at Olivia, and in return she wrinkled her nose with a smile back. She loved that boy like she was his own, and wanted to do anything to make him happy. She would do anything to make both boys happy.**_

_**The waitress brought them their food, and they had small talk while they ate. When they were done, Elliot paid and helped them to car so they could spend the day at the zoo like the family they practically were.**_

Olivia watched Elliot kneel beside Eli as he looked into the glass of the otter exhibit, pointing and explaining the animals. Eli screamed of laughter when the creature swam right up next to the glass, making her smile. She took out her phone to take a picture of the two boys, thinking it would be cute to put in the nursery. Elliot looked up at her, noticing he had never seen her smile that big.

"Eli do you wanna go play on the jungle gym so Olivia could sit down and rest for a bit?" Elliot asked the young boy.

Eli didn't even answer because he went dashing to the nearby playground. Olivia laughed at the little boy as Elliot put his hand on the small of her back, motioning her to sit down on the bench. She wasn't really that tired, but a little break couldn't hurt. Elliot sat down next to her, throwing his arm on the back of the bench to be closer to her.

"So, David told me he wants to name the baby Aubree Marie." Olivia said as she waved to Eli.

"I like that name, Aubree Marie. But I think her last name should be Benson, it is the best last name to have besides Stabler." Elliot smiled as he rubbed her back with his hand.

"I doubt David would be ok with that. He isn't even happy my last name is still Benson."

Elliot winced at the thought of Olivia having David's last name, remember at one point he thought he would be the one to change it. He hoped she hadn't noticed, but he figured she probably had. She was a detective, it was her job it to notice things.

"I guess you didn't bring up that you wanted to name her Ellie. I think its best that you don't. The name should be reserved for the last name Stabler. It a strong and noble name, just like you said."

"You still want to have more kids?"Olivia wondered if Elliot was implying that she should be having his child, or that he just wanted to take the name from her.

"Maybe with the right person, if that ever happens."

"I think that you're the best man I ever met, I don't see how any woman couldn't fall in love with you."

"Yeah, I'd like to think that. Do you plan on marrying David anyway?"

"I love him, and I am really happy with him. This baby should have both parents together, and I owe that to her. I try not to think about it because honestly it scares the hell out of me."

Olivia stared into Elliot's eyes, making him feel like she was looking right into his soul. Things were progressing between them, and maybe more than they should be. But neither one of them wanted it any different.

"Why does it scare you so much?" Elliot said as he got close to her face, their lips almost touching.

She wanted him to kiss her. She had dreams about it for years and there they were, almost giving in. Thankfully before Olivia could respond, she heard the scream of a small child. She jumped up when she seen Eli had fallen to the ground, and rushed right over to him.

"Hey Eli baby, what happen?" Olivia worried as she check to make sure the boy was ok.

"That boy over there pushed me down and called me names." Eli said, pointing to an older boy.

She kissed his forehead, and made sure he was ok before storming off. Elliot watched her walk across the playground to the boy Eli had pointed at. He crossed his arms and smiled as he sat down next to Eli, knowing he would enjoy this.

"Hello my name is Olivia, and that little boy you pushed down is very upset. I think you should go apologize because you really hurt his feelings." Olivia said politely.

"Dude that kid is just a cry baby and he deserved it!" The boy yelled.

"Cry baby? Look here kid; I am a cop just to let you know. So I suggest you go apologize now."

"Yeah right lady, you can't fool me. You don't even dress like a cop, and you're not even wearing a gun or badge."

Olivia pulled out her badge and shoved it into the boy's face, letting him know she was from the NYPD. The boy walked over to Eli and said he was sorry, making Olivia feel good about her parenting instincts.

"Boy you sure scared him. I bet he goes and tells all his friends he got to meet a cop."Elliot laughed as the boy walked away, amazed at what she had just done.

Olivia gave him a raised eyebrow before winking at him, making him smile again. God she loved that smile. She could never get tired of seeing him light up like that, especially at her.

Elliot grabbed Eli's hand so they could get to the next exhibit, and Olivia took the other hand of the smiling boy. Eli pulled away from his dad, and motioned his hands in the air for Olivia to pick him up.

"Buddy, I don't think she should be…" Elliot tried to say as Olivia picked up the boy, resting him over her belly so he would put pressure on the baby.

"Its fine Elliot, my stitches are almost healed." Olivia said as Eli laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You were shot like a week ago, and you have been going nonstop the past few days."

"Do you know me? I never take time to rest because that's not who I am. I need the practice anyway."

"Liv, you don't need any practice. Look at what you just did for Eli. You're going to be an amazing mom just like I always said." Elliot said as he ran his hand through his son's curls.

He wrapped his hand around her waist, supporting her just in case she needed him. Eli was asleep within minutes, so Elliot and Olivia enjoyed the rest of the zoo together. When they finished, Elliot took Eli from Olivia and carried him to the car. He was surprised when she put her hand into his, looping their fingers together.

Olivia waited at home, alone, for David to get home from work. He had promised to take her out for dinner. She was tired from going constantly the past few days, but it was nothing she wouldn't handle. She picked up her phone to look at the picture from earlier today, and she smiled. She hadn't smiled that much in a long time, and it was all because of him. Elliot had always known how to make her happy, and she missed that while he was away.

"Hey Olivia, are you ready to go? We need to leave or were gonna be late." David said as he came rushing into the door.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." Olivia yawned.

David helped her off the couch and out the door to his car. They were silent the whole way to the restaurant, and he wondered what was going through her mind. He set his hand on her knee, and was surprised when there was no response. Not even a smile.

"Are you tired babe? We can go back home if you want. I don't want you over doing it." David asked as he pulled into the parking spot.

"No, I'm fine." Olivia mumbled as she opened the door.

The truth was that she couldn't stop thinking about Elliot and their afternoon together. She thought about what things would be like if this were his baby growing inside of her. She knew if it were Elliot he would be making her rest at home, and not letting her spend any more time on her feet until the doctor said it was ok. She wondered how different things would be, and if maybe she just might not be scared to love him.

Sometimes she did wish it were that way. Sometimes she felt guilty she thought about it. Truthfully, that was how she figured her life would turn out. But recently, she began to doubt anything she predicted would come true.

David ushered Olivia to her seat and studied how she was acting. He was an A.D.A after all, so it was his job to study people. She didn't look at him, or even touch him. It was like he didn't exist to her. David had noticed she was being very distant lately, and it all started because of one person. The one person who seemed to be able to turn her world upside down.

Elliot Stabler.

Elliot was changing Olivia, and David didn't like that. He didn't like the factor that she was spending time with him when she should be home resting. But he didn't bother to say anything because David knew it would do no good. He knew she missed Elliot while he was gone, but he didn't like her spending every moment with him and his kids.

"Olivia, did you think about the name we had picked out?" David asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, I did. I talked about it with Elliot today, and he agreed that it was a good name for the two of us to choose. He also thought it would be cute if she had the infamous last name Benson because it's one of the best names in New York." Olivia smiled as she looked down at her menu.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I doubted that you would go for that considering you hate the factor my last name is still Benson."

David didn't say anything because he wanted to drop the subject. He didn't like that she had been discussing such personal things with Elliot. David really hated the fact that Elliot had the nerve to suggest naming his baby Benson instead of Haden. He hated she was smiling because she was thinking of another man. He was starting to understand why she was so devastated when Elliot had left, and frankly David wanted him gone.

All his plans for the night were demolished when those words came out of her mouth. It was all because Elliot had continued to be in the middle of everything, and David knew that wasn't going to change.

He began to wonder if the ring in his pocket would ever be showcased on Olivia's hand, because right now, he had no desire to put it on her finger.

_**Well I love where this is going. Reviews for your thoughts? (:**_


	9. Love Just Is

_**David didn't say anything because he wanted to drop the subject. He didn't like that she had been discussing such personal things with Elliot. David really hated the fact that Elliot had the nerve to suggest naming his baby Benson instead of Haden. He hated she was smiling because she was thinking of another man. He was starting to understand why she was so devastated when Elliot had left, and frankly David wanted him gone.**_

_**All his plans for the night were demolished when those words came out of her mouth. It was all because Elliot had continued to be in the middle of everything, and David knew that wasn't going to change.**_

_**He began to wonder if the ring in his pocket would ever be showcased on Olivia's hand, because right now, he had no desire to put it on her finger.**_

Over the next few months, Olivia stomach grew and she began to feel the weight she had been gaining. She was at 8 months, and she defiantly showed it. Her relationship with Elliot had become just as strong as it use to be, but it was different with David. He had become very possessive over her, and didn't even want her to be around Elliot. But both of them knew that wasn't going to happen. David had just gotten to the point where he didn't even ask her about the times they spent together. He wanted Elliot around to help and be there for Olivia, but he just wished he wasn't around so much.

David and Olivia hardly saw each one another, other than dinner and going to bed. Olivia was working more afternoon and night shifts since she had started her desk duty and David worked mornings. She had been spending time with Elliot so she didn't have to be alone. David had the day off though, so he and Olivia could start the nursery. The baby would be here in a month, and they hadn't done anything other than buying clothes and the furniture.

Olivia woke up to the sound of a crash and quickly sat up. It was almost noon, and she was still in bed. Knowing David would be upset, she got up and slipped on a robe before walking down the spare bedroom, peeking into the door.

"Ok I promise that piece doesn't go there. I'm pretty sure it goes on the bottom." David yelled.

Olivia could tell he was working on the crib, but she wasn't sure who he was yelling at until she heard the other voice.

"Dude, I have built one of these before, and its goes right where it is." Elliot argued back.

"Is that why it came crashing down the first time?"

"Maybe if you had put your side together right the first time, it wouldn't have fallen."

Olivia opened the door, knowing neither of the men had noticed she was peeking in. Both Elliot and David turned their heads toward her, making her smile. She was glad the two of them were trying to get along for her sake, but she wondered why Elliot was even here.

"Why don't you two get over your ego and pick up the instruction manual?" Olivia yawned, sitting down in the rocking chair across the room.

"Smart ass over here thought he could do without it." David said, pointing at Elliot.

"Hey you're the one who called me for help. If you would listen, we could have had this done an hour ago." Elliot argued, picking up the instructions and setting them between him and David.

Olivia sat rubbing her belly as she watched her two favorite men work to build the crib for her child. She knew David was trying to get along with Elliot for her sake, as well as his own. She had told him numerous times that he would just have to learn to get along. The boys finished the crib and picked up the box that contained the books and photos Olivia wanted on the book shelf they had also put together.

"I love this picture." Elliot said, setting down a picture of him and Olivia from a NYPD event they had attended years ago.

"Yeah I bet you do, you still have hair in the picture." David laughed, setting down one of the few pregnancy pictures they had taken.

Olivia laughed as she walked across the room, wrapping her arms around David. She could tell things between them were getting better when he kissed her, rubbing his hand across her growing belly.

"I am going to take a shower while you two finish, and then we can go get lunch. Don't kill each other while I am gone!" Olivia smiled as she walked out of the now pink room.

David and Elliot watched her walk out of the room before continuing working on the bookshelf. David pulled out the picture of Eli with his hands on Olivia's belly, and set it on the desk. He found himself drawn to the picture, but he wasn't sure why.

"Is that Eli? Olivia talks about him all the time." David said, pointing at the picture.

"Yeah, that's my boy. He really loves Olivia, and it's good to have her around again. He was always asking about her, and I could never tell him the truth. She helped Kathy give birth to him, and took care of him until I got there." Elliot smiled as he looked at the picture.

"She has told me that story over 100 times. I know she will be a great mom just by the way she talks about your kids. I just hope I can be there for her and this baby because it seems like lately she keeps pushing me away."

"David, I know how Olivia is. She is going to be a great mom; she has had that maternal instinct for years. She is just as scared as you are….just in a different way. She is pushing you away because she is scared you're going to leave her, and that she will have to do this alone."

"I don't know how to make her believe that isn't going to happen. I love her, and I can't wait to be a dad. I have never wanted anything more than to help her raise this baby. I just don't know what to do to make her understand. I've been trying for weeks, but things have just gotten worse between us."

Elliot put the last picture on the desk, and sat down on the floor. He patted the spot next to him, instructing David to set down next to him. He sat down, unsure of what Elliot was going to say. Elliot didn't want to say anything, but he knew he had to. David deserved to be happy with Olivia, no matter how much it would hurt him.

"David, I know that I hurt Olivia went I left her, and I know that is why she is having a hard time trusting you. I also know that I haven't made it any easier for you lately, and I am sorry for that. The best thing you do for her right now is to get along. She needs to know not only that you're going to support her, but that you trust her to be around me." Elliot explained.

"Do you love her?" David asked.

"Well yeah, she was my partner for 12 years…"

"No, I mean are you in love with her?"

"If you want an honest answer, then yes. I have been for a long time, I just never told her or anyone."

"Then why are you doing this Elliot?" David asked, curious as to why he was.

"Because I really do love her, and I can't watch her be hurt anymore. I want you two to work it out because I know she really does love you. I don't want your baby to have to go through what Eli is right now."

"So you would just give up on her, and ignore your love for her?"

"Yes, because I know she deserves you. You three deserve to be happy together.

The two men set silent for moment, before hearing Olivia get out of the shower. They stood up, and finished putting up the books before heading into the kitchen. She still hadn't come out of the bedroom, so they just stood there waiting for her.

"Thank you Elliot. Thanks for being there for the both of us." David mumbled as he looked at Elliot.

Olivia came strutting out of the bedroom in a long, tight coral colored dress, mumbling something about the baby. Elliot smiled at David, and grabbed his keys and jacket to leave.

"Ok well I guess I will head home. If you guys need any more help with the nursery just let me know." Elliot said as he walked over to Olivia.

"Um you're not going home right now. You spent all morning helping David, the least we could do is buy you lunch."

"No it's really ok Olivia, I have to get Eli anyway."

"Elliot, go get Eli and join us for lunch. You don't have a choice." David nodded, letting him know it was ok.

Elliot picked up Eli, and met Olivia and David at the restaurant they had chosen. They enjoyed their meal peacefully, laughing and sharing stories. David spent time talk to Eli, trying to get to know the little boy Olivia loved so much. The four of them decided to get dessert, all of them getting pie but Olivia. She had gotten a red velvet cupcake.

When the waitress brought them their dessert, Olivia noticed hers had writing on the top. The word "LOVE" was spelled out of icing, but the letter "O" was a diamond ring. She looked at David to see he was staring right at her. Elliot was oblivious to what was going on until he seen David get down on his knee next to Olivia.

"Olivia Benson, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're strong, independent, and I know you will be an amazing mother. I know each day there will be another case, another victim, and another difficult day. But as long as I am with you, we can do it together. As long as I have you and this baby, nothing else matters. I love you Olivia, will you marry me?" David asked, taking her hand into his.

Olivia looked at David, then to Elliot. He could tell there was fear in her eyes; enough to make her wanna run. But she knew she couldn't do that, and so did Elliot. He smiled and nodded at her, almost like telling her it was time to let go of him. She looked back at David with the ring in his hand, knowing this was that best thing for her right now.

She just didn't want to let go of the love she had for Elliot, and she was just now beginning to realize that.

_**Omg! Olivia doesn't know what to say! Is it a yes or no? Review to find out (:**_


	10. Its Time

"_**Olivia Benson, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're strong, independent, and I know you will be an amazing mother. I know each day there will be another case, another victim, and another difficult day. But as long as I am with you, we can do it together. As long as I have you and this baby, nothing else matters. I love you Olivia, will you marry me?" David asked, taking her hand into his. **_

_**Olivia looked at David, then to Elliot. He could tell there was fear in her eyes; enough to make her wanna run. But she knew she couldn't do that, and so did Elliot. He smiled and nodded at her, almost like telling her it was time to let go of him. She looked back at David with the ring in his hand, knowing this was that best thing for her right now. **_

_**She just didn't want to let go of the love she had for Elliot, and she was just now beginning to realize that.**_

Olivia began to get dizzy and stood up, unsure of else what to do. She darted to the bathroom because she thought she was going to be sick, but it was just her nerves getting to her. How was she supposed to say yes if she was in love with another man? How could she not say yes when she was carrying David's baby?

Olivia sat down on the floor in the bathroom, afraid to go back out into the dining room. She loved David and she was happy to have his baby, but would that ever be enough for her?

"What the hell just happen?" David asked, sitting down next to Elliot.

"I have no clue, but what I do know is that you just about struck her dead." Elliot replied, taking the last bite of his pie.

"You told me to prove to her that I love her, and that is what I did."

"Woah, I did say that, but I didn't tell you to propose. The thing that scares her most is making big decisions like that."

"How else was I supposed to do it then?"

"Well one thing is that you can't be spontaneous with Olivia. She hates surprises, and she also hates making big decisions on the spot."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"David, I think that the two of you should discuss this before you make a decision."

David just sat there looking at the ring, silent. Elliot was trying his hardest to help, but he just wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"Hey can you watch Eli for a moment?" Elliot asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, where are you going?" David responded.

"To talk to Olivia. Somebody has to, and I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

Elliot walked over to the ladies room, not bothering to knock before walking in. He wasn't surprised to see Olivia sitting on the floor, rubbing her big belly as cried. She looked up at him with her big, brown, wet eyes, and he could tell how upset she really was. He sat down next to her, letting the silence sit for a moment.

"Olivia, I'm sorry that this is happening." Elliot said in a whisper, not looking at her.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who got knocked up and entangled with him. I love him and all..." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

"This is all my fault because I told him to prove the way he felt. Who knew that meant he was going to ask you to marry him."

"It's ok; you were just trying to help. This is just a mess Elliot, and I don't know what to do."

"Look, I know that if I wouldn't have left in the first place none of this would even be happening. But we have to put that behind us now, and you need to think about this. You have this precious baby girl to think about now, and deep down I know you love David. He is ready to be here for you, and you just have to be able to trust him."

"Elliot, I can't do this without you. For the past 13 years I have had you by my side through thick and thin. Now I am going through one the scariest things in my life, and I need you to be here for me. I love you too much just to let you go."

"From now on, I will never leave you like I did. I cannot bear to go through that pain again, and I don't want you to either. Even if we're not doing things together, I am still going to be here for you as a friend."

"Thank you Elliot, I really needed to hear that from you. It's just hard to let go to what might have been."

"No matter what happens here Olivia, I want you to know I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Elliot smiled at Olivia, hoping that they could move on from them. He really did love her, and he the only way to prove it was to let go. David deserved the chance to be with her, and so did the baby. Elliot would just have to settle to being the best godparent he could. Elliot stood up from the floor, offering a hand to Olivia. He was however very concerned by the look on her face, followed by a painful scream.

"Oh my god Elliot, it hurts!" Olivia screamed as she grabbed his hand.

"Where?" Elliot asked, concerned as he knelt down next to her as she squeezed his hand.

"My stomach you idiot!"

"Have you been having stomach cramping today?"

"Little ones, but I thought it was indigestion. They just now started to get worse. What's happening to my baby?"

Elliot put his hand on her stomach and could feel the tightness, along with the baby kicking like crazy. He helped her up, knowing he should get her to the hospital soon. He knew exactly what was happening, this wasn't his first round with this.

"Elliot, am I going to be ok? Is this normal?" Olivia worried.

"Yes its normal! Liv, you're going into labor!" Elliot smiled.

"I can't walk El, the pressure down there is too much. I need a wheelchair or something!"

Elliot quickly swooped her up quickly into his arms before running back to their table. David instantly shot up, concerned at to what was going on. Before he could even ask though, Elliot was already talking.

"She is labor so we need to get to Mercy now." Elliot instructed.

"Wait! I need my bag and the baby stuff that is at home!" Olivia shouted.

Elliot handed Olivia off to David, making sure he could hold her before letting go.

"Look David, you take Olivia to Mercy. I will drop off Eli at Kathy's and run by your place to grab the bags."

"Elliot! Wh... Wha... What am I suppose to do? I've never done this before!" David stuttered.

"Get her to the hospital so you two can welcome your beautiful baby girl into the world. Everything will be fine!" Elliot responded as he picked up Eli.

David went rushing one way to his car, while Elliot went the other. He had to hurry and get there before he missed anything. He drove like a bat out of hell the whole way to Kathy's, and then to Olivia's before heading back across town to the hospital.

"Babe you better drive fast before I have this damn baby in your car." Olivia screamed as she rode out another contraction.

David didn't even bother parking his car; he pulled straight up onto the sidewalk before running in to get Olivia a wheelchair. She pushed her through the lobby as she screamed, but never said a word about any pain she was having. Same old bad ass Benson. The nurse told them they must fill out a series of paperwork before going back into the room, pissing off Olivia even more.

"I don't think I have ever heard you complain this much the whole time we have been together." David laughed as he signed the paperwork.

"You wanna have this baby for me? You wanna go through all the pain? Not to mention that bitch nurse is just making me endure the pain." Olivia yelled, making the old couple across from her laugh.

"Look baby, it just procedure."

"One of these nurses better get back to my room fast before I go down to the 1-6 and have Melinda deliver my damn baby."

David laughed at her again, only trying to calm his own nerves. He was scared to death that he was about to be a dad. He was also a little concerned that Olivia was going into labor 3 weeks early, but he hoped for the best. The nurse showed them to their room before giving Olivia the epidural David asked for. He knew she was in pain, even if she wouldn't ask for the epidural.

"You're only dilated to a 4, so it might be a few hours before this baby is here. You can't have anything to eat, so I will go grab you some ice chips." The nurse said, leaving David and Olivia in the room.

"Babe, hand me my phone." Olivia said, pointing to her purse.

He handed it to her and she dialed the number she had memorized years ago. It only rang two times before the man on the other line picked up.

"Hey Benson." Cragen said into the phone.

"Hey Captain, I know it's my day off but I had to call you." Olivia whispered into the phone, the epidural making her sleepy.

"Are you ok? You sound kinda off."

"Well, I was calling to tell you I am in labor. My epidural must be kicking in."

Olivia heard Cragen shout out to everyone that she was in labor, knowing they would all be up her soon. It made her smile, knowing they were the only family she had.

"I will be up there as soon as I can Liv. Good luck, I can't wait to meet that beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks Don. She can't wait to meet you either. Your gonna be the only grandpa she has."

Olivia hung up the phone, hoping that she could rest a bit. She was getting really tired, and she needed rest before she was gonna start pushing. She knew she should probably call her brother, but they hadn't talked since before she was even pregnant.

"David, I love you. I really do, even if you don't think so at times. It's just hard for me adjusting to letting someone in." Olivia smiled at him, knowing these were the last moments of them alone.

"I love you too Olivia Benson, more than you know. I've come to realize that I just have to let thing go, and trust you." David smiled back as he kissed her hand.

"I wanted to tell you my answer from what you asked me at the restaurant."

"Which is what?"

David watched Olivia close her eyes, hoping she wasn't falling asleep. He knew she wasn't though when the answer to his question slipped out her mouth, making him take his face into his hands and letting the tears he had been holding in fall from his eyes.

_**What did Olivia say? Will she remember saying it? Oh and we have a special visitor coming once the baby is finally born! Who could it be? **_

_**I've had a lot of questions if this story is EO or Livid. Right now it's kind of both, but I am spinning it into EO soon. I just haven't had a chance to with the chaos going on in the story! Keep reading to find out… and REVIEW!**_


	11. Not Over It

"_**I wanted to tell you my answer from what you asked me at the restaurant."**_

"_**Which is what?"**_

_**David watched Olivia close her eyes, hoping she wasn't falling asleep. He knew she wasn't though when the answer to his question slipped out her mouth, making him take his face into his hands and letting the tears he had been holding in fall from his eyes.**_

"I love you and my answer is yes. I think I'm ready to be your wife." Olivia cried.

"Really?" David asked.

"Yes."

David jumped out of his seat to her bedside, pulling the ring out of his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out the ring to slide it over her finger. He kissed her hand before placing one on her lips. Olivia tried to be romantic, but she suddenly had the feeling she wanted to start pushing.

"Before we even think about getting married, I think that we need to get this baby out of me. I think I am ready to push." Olivia smiled.

"I will go find the nurse!" David yelled as he walked out of the door.

Olivia smiled at him before he walked out, knowing that their lives were about to change forever. The nurse came in to check if she was actually far enough dilated to begin pushing.

"You're dilated to about a 9, so I am going to call your doctor and get him down here." The nurse smiled.

Before long the doctor had arrived, and Olivia had dilated fully. She was so nervous, and so was David. But Olivia knew how much she had always wanted this, and the thought of soon holding her child started to calm her.

"Olivia, you need to take David's hand and squeeze whenever you feel the need. We're going to count to 10 while you're pushing, and then we will stop for a few moments so you don't overdo it. I also want you to make sure you keep steady breathing and take deep breaths." The doctor instructed.

Olivia took David hand as they properly placed her on the table. She was ready for this, and she began to recall everything she had heard and read to do. She started her labor breathing, thinking there was no shame in practicing.

"Ok you guys were ready. It's time to bring this little girl into the world and start pushing. On three start pushing Olivia. One… Two... Three... Push!"

Olivia squeezed David's hand as she pushed as hard as she could. The doctor finally counted to ten and she let out a huge breath. She soon realized it was hard to push and keep her breathing regularly, as she was holding her breath the entire time.

"Ok let's go again Olivia. One…Two…Three…Push!" The doctor instructed again.

Over the next 6 hours, Olivia pushed over and over again. She was so tired and just wanted it to all be over. David sat by her the whole time, wiping her face and holding her hand as she pushed. He hoped that they were close because he could tell how tired Olivia was. She had just finished pushing and was resting for a moment.

"Olivia, your almost there but you have to keep going. Let's bring this little girl into the world so we can finally meet her." David said to encourage her.

"I can't David. I'm so tired and I can't push anymore." Olivia said as she threw her head back.

"Your baby girl's head is crowing and with a few more she will be here." The doctor stated.

After pushing a few more times, David and Olivia finally heard the first cry of their baby. The nurse lifted her up so the couple could see her before taking her across the room to clean her up.

"Look at that dark brown hair Olivia. She looks just like you, and I bet she has your eyes too." David said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She is so beautiful David, and she has your nose." Olivia smiled as she cried too.

The nurse then brought the baby girl over to her parents. Olivia pulled down the blanket that covered her to look at her face. She brought the baby to her face to kiss her daughter, something she had waited a lifetime to do. David wrapped an arm around her, and kissed Olivia.

"So do you know what will you guys be naming your beautiful daughter?" The nurse asked.

"Um, actually no. Can we get back to you in a bit?" Olivia replied.

The nurse left the room so David and Olivia were alone with their daughter. Olivia hadn't really thought much about the name lately, and neither had David.

"How did we forget to pick out a name?" Olivia asked.

"Well we planned on sitting down and picking one but we just never got to it. I know we talked about Aubree, but that name just doesn't fit her." David smiled as he picked up his daughter to hold her for the first time.

"I had a few circled in the book that I liked, I just didn't ever really think about it."

"What names did you have in mind?"

"I only had a few picked out. I liked Emery, Stella, and Hadley. My favorite was Emma, but it's just so common. Then Hadley is too close to Haden, so that wouldn't work."

"What about Ella? I know you liked Ellie but this is my compromise. It's close to Stella too."

"It's perfect. What did you have in mind for a middle name?"

"I thought we could decide that together."

"What about Rose? Ella Rose?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I love you David and I just want you to know how happy I am."

"I love you too Olivia."

David walked out into the waiting so they could transport Olivia and the baby to a room. Everyone was waiting for him, and the first person he seen was Elliot. Behind him was the whole SVU gang, including Alex and Casey.

"Baby Girl, 6 pounds 12 ounces! She is beautiful and healthy. You guys can go see them in a bit but you have to go in two at a time. Olivia said she wanted Elliot and Cragen to go in first." David said as he shook Cragen's hand.

The two men followed David into Olivia's private room, where she was laying in bed holding her baby. Elliot's breath was taken away at how amazing she looked. Her hair was in a bun with pieces falling everywhere, no makeup and she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. He came over and hugged her before sitting down next to her on the bed. He pulled the blanket that surrounded the baby's face to the side so he could see her.

"She looks just like you Olivia. She has your dark hair, and your lips. I see she has David's blue eyes though." Elliot said as he kissed the baby's head.

"You guys did a great job, she is beautiful. I think it's time you rest though and let me hold her Olivia." Cragen said as he picked up the baby out of her arms.

"Now wait a minute, I so called dibs on holding her first." Elliot argued.

"Too late, I already have her." Cragen said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Boys, you can both hold her before you leave. You're both going to be around her all the time so it's not like she won't love you both." Olivia said to settle the boys.

"I will give you a moment to spend with your family while I find some coffee." David said as he kissed Olivia and left.

"What name did you finally pick out?" Elliot asked as David left.

"Ella Rose was our compromise. I think it's perfect for her."

"I don't think you could have picked anything better." Cragen said as he handed the baby to Elliot.

"I'm gonna get back to work and let someone else get a turn in here. Congrats Olivia, you call me if you need anything." Cragen said as he hugged Olivia.

"Thanks Don. We really appreciate everything." Olivia said as he left.

"How's being a mom? Everything you wanted?" Elliot asked as the baby stirred.

"Everything and more. I love her so much and she isn't even a day old yet. I just can't believe she is actually here." Olivia smiled.

"Well you did carry her around for nine months. Liv I couldn't be more happy or proud of you. I know you're going to be a great mom, I can already tell. She is going to be a miniature version of you in every way."

"She cried from the moment she came out and didn't stop till she was in my arms. I almost cried when they took her to bring her here. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I have to leave her and go back to work."

"We will figure something out Liv. We're all here to support you through this."

Olivia looked down at her daughter in Elliot's arms, thinking how much things had changed in a year. She rubbed her daughter's head before kissing it gently. The baby began to whimper before crying loudly. Elliot bounced the baby in his arms, but it didn't seem to do any good.

"She defiantly has that persistence to get what she wants just like you." Elliot said, trying to calm the baby.

"Come here Ella." Olivia said as she picked her up.

"She is so beautiful Liv. It makes me miss having babies around all the time."

"Oh I am sure you will have your hands full with this little princess. I think she might become the most spoiled child in the world."

"So what happen to picking out the name Ellie?"

"I decided that name should be saved for the next Stabler child. It just didn't fit with her, and I know that name is something that is special to me for reasons David could never understand."

Before Elliot could respond, the door opened. Both he and Olivia expected it to be of one the SVU gang, but they were both surprised to see the familiar face standing in the door.

_**I know you guys aren't happy that Olivia said yes to Elliot. I'm sorry! But I promise if you keep reading you WONT be disappointed at where it goes. It was really the only way I could realistically get EO together! Reviews! **_


	12. Fight Club

"_**So what happen to picking out the name Ellie?"**_

"_**I decided that name should be saved for the next Stabler child. It just didn't fit with her, and I know that name is something that is special to me for reasons David could never understand."**_

_**Before Elliot could respond, the door opened. Both he and Olivia expected it to be of one the SVU gang, but they were both surprised to see the familiar face standing in the door. **_

Olivia stood in awe at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Maureen's belly was huge and round, making the basketball under her shirt look stunning. Olivia hadn't seen Maureen since the beginning of her pregnancy, and never knew she had told Elliot.

"Are you up for some visitors?" Maureen asked as she walked towards her dad, who was still sitting next to Olivia.

"Of course I am! Thanks for coming to see me. I can't believe how big you have gotten since I seen you last." Olivia smiled.

"I only have 3 weeks till my due date so I hope I stop growing."

"Well don't hope on it. I gained the most weight my last month and she only weighed 6 pounds! But she was also a little early."

Maureen smiled as she made her way to Olivia's bed side. Elliot rested his hand on Maureen's belly, thinking soon he would soon become a grandpa. He listened to the girls chatter, thinking he couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last year, or last 12 for that matter. The day Olivia Benson walked into his life everything changed, and for the better. She was there for him no matter what. Whether it came to saving his life or just someone to talk to, it never failed he could turn to her. It was one of the many things that made him love her.

"Can I hold her Olivia?" Maureen asked, pulling Elliot's out of his thoughts.

"Of course you can Mo." Olivia smiled.

Olivia sat up to hand the baby to Maureen, but before she could Elliot had scooped the baby up into his arms. He held Ella's head as Maureen cradled her in her own arms, reassuring Elliot she knew what she was doing.

"What did you name her Olivia?" Maureen asked as she kissed the baby's head.

"Ella Rose Haden." Olivia smiled as she looked at Elliot.

"I can't even begin to pick out a name. There is so many I like and Brady can't compromise."

"Are you having a boy or a girl? Your dad never told me!" Olivia asked.

"Well Brady and I decided to wait to find out the sex. That's why picking out names are so hard because we have to pick out more than one."

"You'll figure something out Mo. I couldn't pick out a name till after Ella was born. I just had to hold her and see her before I could decide."

"She is beautiful Liv, and I think Ella is a perfect name. She looks just like you though, besides the blue eyes. She has so much hair for such a small baby!"

"Yeah I think she is pretty perfect. Just think, soon it will be me visiting you in a couple weeks.

There was a knock at the door before a man in a white coat appeared in the room. Maureen assumed it was Olivia's doctor, so she gave Ella back to her dad and hugged Olivia before leaving. Elliot moved to the chair on the other side of the bed, still cradling Ella.

"Hello Ms. Benson. Congrats on baby Ella. How are you feeling? Any pain or numbness?" The doctor asked.

"Hey, thanks Doc. I'm feeling pretty good, no pain or anything. Just happy my baby girl is finally here." Olivia glowed.

"She is a spitting image of you, that's for sure."

"Yeah, everyone seems to think so. She has her daddy's eyes though."

"Well I think that since everything went well, and that you aren't having any complications, you will more than likely go home tomorrow. Your epidural went fine, and you didn't have much bleeding during birth. Now your breast feeding right?"

"Yes and the nurse did come in after to help me. I think I got it down other then Ella wouldn't really stay awake."

"That's perfectly normal. Until you get into a routine it will be somewhat difficult. But I will bring you some information guides we have before you leave. Congratulation again Olivia."

The doctor and a nurse checked Olivia's vitals before leaving the room. She was curious as to why David still hadn't returned. She glanced over at Elliot to see him fast asleep with Ella wrapped up on his chest sleeping. She smiled; almost wishing it was his baby. She had never actually admitted that, but she did find herself thinking about it from time to time. She flipped on the TV, only to find there was nothing on. She resolved to some Lifetime movie, hoping it would catch her interest. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Olivia woke up to the sound of her baby crying. She shot up to see David taking Ella away from Elliot. She watched, but no matter what David did, Ella kept crying. Elliot tried to help him, but David kept brushing him off. Olivia knew Elliot was only trying to help, and it frustrated her David was getting so worked up.

"David, let me have her." Olivia yelled hoping to get his attention.

"I got it Olivia." David shot back.

"Obviously not because she is still crying. Let me have her. She is probably hungry or needs her diaper changed."

"Whatever." David mumbled as he handed over Ella and stormed out of the room.

Olivia sat down Ella on the bed and gently took her outfit off. Elliot walked over to the dresser and handed her a diaper before sitting down next to her. She was pissed David was acting so controlling and she didn't understand why.

"What the hell is his problem? I fall asleep and everything is fine. I wake up to my daughter screaming and David is fighting over her. Why did he wake her up in the first place?" Olivia fumed.

"I honestly have no idea. I fell asleep rocking her and the next thing I knew Ella was screaming in my ear." Elliot shrugged.

"I understand you and David don't really care for each other, and I get that. I understand if he got somewhat jealous when he walked in here and saw you holding Ella. Why do you have to hate each other so much?"

"I don't hate him Liv. I have tried to get along, but it always backfires. I was holding Ella to give you time to rest because you were by yourself."

"It's ok Elliot. Maybe you should just go home for today."

"Liv..."

"I'm not mad, I promise. I just wanna get through today and see why David is so upset."

"Do you want me to come by tomorrow?"

"If you want to, I'd love the company. Since Ella was a little early, David has a hearing tomorrow afternoon that he can't miss. I'm supposed to find out tonight if I can go home tomorrow too."

"Is David gonna stay home with you at all?" Elliot asked as he picked up Ella.

"He is gonna try, but he's in the middle of a case going on right now. It's hard for him to get any time off since Ella was early. But Cragen gave me 3 months off so if I have to, I will do it myself."

"Olivia you already know you don't have to do this by yourself."

Elliot laid Ella in Olivia's arm before pulling her into his embrace. He placed his hand on the back of her head and ran it through her hair. She cradled Ella between them and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what she would do without him right now. He pulled away to kiss her forehead and gently kissed Ella's. He already loved her like she was his own daughter. She even looked liked Elliot when she opened her crystal blue eyes.

"I will be here in the morning as soon as I can get here." Elliot smiled.

"Thank El. If you see David will you tell him I wanna talk to him?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. Bye Ella, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

Elliot kissed the child's head again before leaving. He headed down towards the elevators, somewhat looking for David. He finally found him standing in front of the nursery window staring inside. He made his way towards him, not bothering to say anything.

"Why is it so easy for you?" David asked, not moving.

"Why is what easy?" Elliot questioned.

"Being a dad. Ella isn't even your kid and she prefers you over me."

"David I've been a dad since I was a teenager. I've been through this five times and it's just normal for me. But Ella doesn't prefer me over you. Babies just get upset like that when you wake them up. I just think you scared her more than anything."

"Yeah but even after that, she didn't stop crying. Maybe I'm just not fit to be a dad."

"Being a new dad is probably the scariest thing I ever went through. It's just something you have to get over because that baby is going to depend on you for everything."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well what I know is that Olivia needs you right now. She is waiting to talk to you in her room."

David didn't even say anything before turning around and walking towards Olivia's room. Elliot wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he didn't think it was going to turn out good.

_**I was feeling generous enough to give you another update so quickly! Need some good reviews for thanks! (: **_


	13. Never The Same

"_**I just don't know what to do."**_

"_**Well what I know is that Olivia needs you right now. She is waiting to talk to you in her room."**_

_**David didn't even say anything before turning around and walking towards Olivia's room. Elliot wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he didn't think it was going to turn out good.**_

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter with my baby?" Olivia cooed as she picked up Ella out of her hospital crib.

David had left early that morning, so Olivia had spent most of the morning taking care of Ella by herself. After the fight they had gotten into last night, she didn't really mind that David had left. Olivia watched as her daughter opened her eyes and stared at her, loving the bonding time they had.

"Ella baby. Guess what? Elliot is gonna be here soon to take us home." Olivia watched as Ella fell back asleep, wishing she could she her smile at least once. She had tried but she still hadn't gotten one grin.

She grabbed the dress Alex had bought of the dresser, thinking it would be the perfect going home outfit. She changed Ella's diaper before sliding on the dress, trying not to wake her. Olivia laid her back down in her bed before sliding back into her own, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

Elliot knocked at Liv's door, but had no response from anyone inside. He cracked open the door, not surprised to see her asleep. He shut the door quietly before making his way to the sleeping baby. He was surprised however to see her wide awake, not bothering to make a peep. Elliot laughed silently as he picked up the baby, hoping he wouldn't wake Liv.

"Hi Ella. That's a pretty dress you got on baby girl." Elliot smiled as he kissed her head.

"Were you letting your momma sleep? Yeah, she needs her beauty rest so she isn't grumpy later."

"You know I can hear you right?" Olivia mumbled from her bed.

"How long have you been asleep?" Elliot asked as he sat on the bed next to her with Ella.

"A little over an hour. She has been pretty good about sleeping though. She doesn't cry that much over night unless she is hungry."

"I remember when Eli was born. He would cry all night long sometimes, especially in the first few months. Dickie would cry a lot too and wake up Lizzie. Then we had two crying babies."

"Sounds like I just got lucky with having a girl. You just must have gotten bad luck with the boys."

"I guess so. Did you find out if you get to go home today?"

"The doctor said I could. So whenever you wanna leave we can head to my place."

"Your call Liv. Are you ready?"

"You know how much I HATE hospitals. I was ready to go home right after I had her. If you can watch Ella for a moment, I'm gonna take a quick shower and we can go."

After Olivia got out of the shower, she and Elliot loaded up all of their belongings. She carried Ella to the car while Elliot carried her stuff. It wasn't long before they had crossed town and Olivia was finally home. He helped her take her stuff to her apartment before finding his way to the couch.

"Hey El can you come here for a second?" Olivia yelled.

Elliot made his way into her bedroom where Ella laid between two pillows on her bed, while Olivia was unpacking her stuff.

"Whatcha need?" Elliot asked as he sat on the bed.

"Cragen just called me and asked if I could testify Friday morning in court. It was the last case I was working on before I left. Could you come down with me and watch Ella? David is the prosecutor, so he won't be home to watch her. Everyone wants me to bring her down so they can see her anyway."

"Yeah that's fine. What's the case over?"

"A double rape homicide. It was the bastards own kids and the wife didn't even do anything about it. But it was pretty much an open and shut case. I had to do all the paperwork because I wasn't allowed out on the field. The D.A. is hoping for 25 to life."

"I hope the son of a bitch gets what he deserves."

"Me too."

Elliot heard the door open and close, assuming it was David. He leaned over to kiss Ella's head and gave Liv quick hug. He knew it would be a couple days till he would see them again. He hoped her and David had gotten things straightened out, but he wasn't planning on asking.

"I should go. I'm cooking dinner for Maureen and Brady tonight at their place."

"Ok, well I will see you Friday morning? I have to be at the precinct at 10, so wanna meet there around then?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you Friday. Don't let anyone spoil Ella now, you hear me?"

"Well Alex is coming by tomorrow, so no promises."

"Great, I'm doomed. Bye Liv."

Elliot and Olivia laughed as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door, noticing David was standing in the kitchen. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with him, so he just waved and headed out the door.

"Where's Daddy? Is Daddy home? I think he is!" Olivia cooed to Ella as she came into the kitchen.

David turned towards his fiancé before picking up his daughter out of her arms, not bothering to say a word. Liv watched him kiss Ella's forehead and mumbled something about her dress, making her smile that he was actually bonding with her.

"How was work today?" Olivia asked as she pulled out the ingredients for dinner.

"Just worked on the notes for Friday's trial after court this morning. Mainly thought about how I could have been home with my girls. But McCoy gave me next week to be home and spend time with Ella." David smiled as he bounced his fussy daughter.

"Well that's good babe, but you didn't really miss anything today. Elliot picked us up and brought us home, and then we just unpacked and talked. Ella slept most of the day because she was up this morning before you left."

"I still could have been home with you. I really did miss you and Ella while I was gone."

"We missed you too. But at least we get to spend tonight in our own bed."

"I know that hospital chair was pretty uncomfortable and I miss sleeping next to you. Here lately all we have done is fight, and I'm tired of it. I love you and I know we can work through this. "

Olivia looped her arms around David's waist, looking down at the precious life they created together. She knew they needed to work things out between them, at least for the sake of Ella. She really did love David, and she knew they deserved to be together.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you Olivia Benson." David whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. I'm sorry the way I have been acting. It was just hard for me to have two men in my life who both actually care for me."

"I know, and I just made it even harder for you. I will never be able to thank you for loving, trusting, and forgiving me."

"You already did. She's the beautiful little girl in your arms asleep."

For the first time, Olivia actually believed everything was going to be ok with David. He was giving her everything she could want and more without judging her mistakes. She began to think she was falling in love with him all over again, and couldn't wait to marry him.

Friday finally came and Olivia was thrilled to get out of the house. She had been cooped up in the apartment all week with Ella and wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Alex had come by a couple times, but she just needed to get out and smell the New York air.

"Hey Baby Girl! I see you brought the other baby girl with you today. I call dibs before Elliot or Cragen gets here." Fin said as he hugged the brunette.

"She will be here all afternoon so there is no need to fight over her Fin. Between all you boys I am sure you will get plenty of bonding time. But I am supposed to call Melinda so she can sneak by and see her." Olivia smiled as she set down Ella's seat on her desk.

"What time are you supposed to be in court?"

"I should be leaving right now actually. Do you know where El is? He is supposed to be here to watch Ella."

"I'll take care of her till he gets here Liv. I've got kids of my own so I think I can handle her."

"Alright if you're sure it's ok. You're not too busy? I'm just nervous because this is my first time leaving her." Olivia asked as she pulled Ella out of her car seat.

"It will be fine. Uncle Fin will take good care of her." Fin said as he took the baby.

"Ok well I got to get going or I'm gonna be late. Bye baby girl, you be good for everyone."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head before heading out the doors of the precinct. She knew the boys would take care of Ella, but she will still a little nervous. She wondered where Elliot was, but she didn't have time to worry about.

Little did she know, soon she would have Elliot worried he would never see her again.

_**What happens next! I think you guys are going to like what's in store!**_


	14. One Step

_**Olivia kissed her daughter's head before heading out the doors of the precinct. She knew the boys would take care of Ella, but she will still a little nervous. She wondered where Elliot was, but she didn't have time to worry about.**_

_**Little did she know, soon she would have Elliot worried he would never see her again.**_

Olivia sat behind her fiancé as Judge Donnelly questioned a witness, patiently waiting her turn. She already missed Ella and she was ready to pick her up. She looked down at her phone, noticing it was lighting up. After clicking on the screen to open the message, a photo appeared from Elliot. It was a picture of Ella sleeping in his arms along with Elliot's badge clipped to her baby jeans.

_Elliot: The _newest_ detective of the 1-6! How can you resist this cute face!_

Olivia laughed, saving the picture onto her phone. Turning around, she watched as a strange man opened the doors and sat in the row behind her. She smiled as a nice gesture, but was creeped out when all he did was stare. It wasn't long before she heard her named called to be next, hurrying to reply to Elliot.

_Olivia: Way cuter than Fin and Munch, but don't let her around any perp's! I gotta go but take good care of my baby._

On officer escorted to her spot next to the judge, pulling out the chair for her to it. She adjusted her suit before looking up at David. He was smiling at her, making her blush slightly.

"It's good to see you again Detective Benson. How's baby Ella?" Donnelly asked, pulling Olivia away from staring.

"Thanks, it's good to be back at work for a short bit. She's doing great actually; she is hanging out back at the precinct." Olivia answered.

"Well, are you ready for your questioning?"

"Yes ma'am, I am ready."

Elliot cradled Ella as she gently fell back asleep, hoping she wouldn't get woke up again. It wasn't long though before Fin came busting in with a perp, screaming about something. Ella cried, getting the attention from just about everyone.

"Hey Cap, I'm gonna head to the cribs and lay Ella down for a nap." Elliot said as he headed towards the stairs.

He opened the doors to the cribs, glad he was the only one up there. He headed to the bed on the other side of the room, the one Olivia usually slept on. He pulled the bottle from the diaper bag and sat down on the bed, only making Ella madder. He stood up and rocked her as he fed her, watching her slowly close her eyes. He lifted her onto his shoulder before burping her and pulling her back into his arms. She curled into his chest before falling fast asleep. Elliot pulled the pillows from the top of the bed and assorted them to put her into the middle of them. He laid her down before wrapping her in her blanket and gently kissing her head.

"Hey baby girl, momma will be here soon. I'm gonna run down stairs for a bit, but I will be back up every few minutes to check on you." Elliot smiled as the baby slept.

He headed downstairs to his desk, only to find something odd about the squad room. Cragen, Fin, and Munch were standing in his office, giving him the impression something was wrong. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat down at his desk and continued back at work. It wasn't long before they came out, giving Elliot a very strange look.

"Elliot can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked, watching Elliot cross the room.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot said, closing the door behind him.

"Something happen today while Olivia was in court. It's not good Elliot."

"What happen?"

"Someone came in while she was testifying. It was the perp's brother, and he had a gun."

"Is she ok? Was anyone one hurt?"

"Olivia was rushed to the hospital just to make sure she was ok. No one has told me what going on with her other than she hit her head, but I know she is gonna needs you when she gets there. Make sure you take Ella with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Elliot, David was killed trying to protect Olivia."

Elliot sat in the waiting room, trying to calm down an upset Ella. He knew she could feel the tension and that it was making her upset. He hadn't heard anything on Olivia since he had gotten there and that made him worry it wasn't good.

"Shhhhh baby girl. Its gonna be ok. Hopefully we get to see your momma in a little bit." Elliot whispered, standing up to bounce her.

Ella began to calm down, making Elliot relax a bit. When she finally fell asleep, Elliot took his spot back on the waiting room sofa. It wasn't long before he was pasted out asleep too, Ella still in his arms.

"Elliot Stabler?" A nurse called out into a waiting room.

Elliot stirred, waking up when the nurse called his name the third time.

"Right here." Elliot said, cradling Ella while he gathered the seat and diaper bag.

"Ms. Benson is ready to go home. She had a small bump on her head, but no internal bleeding. She is asking for you." The nurse explained as she led Elliot to Olivia's room.

"Thanks. I can take her home now?"

"Yeah she is already asking to leave."

Elliot knocked on the door before opening it, revealing a very puffy eyed Olivia. She turned from her place at the window, rushing over to take Ella from Elliot. She was already crying, but it was much worse as she took Ella into her embrace.

"Oh momma was so scared I would never get to see you." Olivia cried as held Ella next to her face.

"Liv..." Elliot stuttered, unsure what to say.

"I have never been that terrified in my life. That guy scared me from the minute he walked into the door."

"It's ok; you don't have to say anything."

"I was so scared I would never see Ella grow up or know who either of her parents...And…."

Elliot took Olivia into his arms, letting her cry what she couldn't say. He couldn't even believe what had happen, but he was glad she was still here with him. He didn't think he could ever tell her how terrified he was to lose her.

"Liv, let's take you home." Elliot whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

"I can't go home El, not right now. I can't go and be alone there." Olivia cried.

"How about you stay with me? I have a spare room that Eli stays in that has a crib and a bed that he sleeps in now."

"I can't do that to you. What about when you have Eli?"

"He can stay in my room or something. We'll figure it out when we get there, right now I just wanna get you home."

Olivia set Ella down in her seat before bagging what was left of her stuff. She picked up her things off the dresser, leaving her ring there. She stared at it for a moment before throwing it in her purse with her gun and badge.

"Can we, ugh, run by my place for a minute? I need to get some of mine and Ella's stuff."

"Do you want me to do it? I can take you to my place and go back."

"No, my place is on the way to yours. I'll be fine."

Elliot helped Olivia to the car while he carried Ella's seat. The car ride was silent the whole way to Olivia's place besides the occasional baby noises. He hoped that she could make it through this, but right now he just wasn't sure. She wasn't being the strong and faithful Olivia he had always knew. She seemed so vulnerable and scared, and he wasn't sure how to handle that. He wondered what they would become now that David was gone. Would he have to help plan a funeral? Be a father figure for Ella? Be everything Olivia needed?

"What do you need?" Elliot asked as he pulled up to the curb.

"I can go in Elliot. I want to do this myself and I will only be a minute. Can you stay in the car with Ella?" Olivia asked as she opened her door.

"Yeah, but are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have to, I can't just avoid it."

Elliot watched her make her way into the door, hoping she was strong enough for this. He really didn't want her to go alone, but he knew she needed time alone.

Olivia pulled her keys out of her purse and slid them into the doorknob. She opened the door, revealing everything the same as this morning. Her coffee cup still sat on the counter, along with an empty bottle. She made her way into the nursery, packing up plenty of clothes and diapers.

Sitting the baby bag out in the hallway, she walked across the house to her own room. Opening the door, she silently wished she would reveal her sleeping fiancé. Her bed was still unmade as she sat down, pulling his pillow to her face. She set it aside to pack her clothes, slowly turning on the bedroom light.

There in the floor sat her favorite shirt of David's, dirty from the day before. She slipped off her own shirt before sliding on the worn on. Olivia pulled the sleeve up to her arm, and smelling the normal cologne he use to wear.

For a moment, she thought maybe she would be ok. Maybe she could really do this alone and move on.

But then she felt the pain burning all through her body.

It was then she finally let herself really cry.


	15. Secrets Out

_**For a moment, she thought maybe she would be ok. Maybe she could really do this alone and move on. **_

_**But then she felt the pain burning all through her body.**_

_**It was then she finally let herself really cry.**_

Elliot waited patiently down in the car, wondering when Olivia was going to come down from her place. It had been close to half an hour and Ella was tired of sitting in her seat. He opened his door and pulled out the seat, trying to decide what to do. He sat her on top of the hood, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Do you think we should go check on your mom?" Elliot asked, watching Ella fight sleep, "Yeah I think we should."

He made his way to her floor, deciding it would be better to take the elevator. He clicked the button to the fifth floor and waited for the sound to let him know it was time to get out. He made his way to the door and knocked before trying to enter, surprised to find the door locked. He fumbled for his keys as he stood at the door, glad he still had one to her place.

"Liv?" He called out, quietly making his way in.

Elliot sat down Ella's seat on the couch, leaving her to sleep. He made his way to Olivia's room and called out for her, only hearing crying. He called out her name again, but still no response. It wasn't till her figure appeared from the closet that Elliot realize where she was. She had changed from her shirt to an oversized green button up and he could tell by how red her face was she had been crying.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, unsure of what to say.

"This was my favorite shirt of his. I bought for his birthday and it was the night I told him I was pregnant. He was so excited to have a baby and all he did that that night was talk about being a dad. He joked that I just should have stuck a bow on my stomach instead of getting him anything." Olivia laughed through her tears.

"Finding out your gonna be a parent is like finding out you won the lottery. It's one of the best things in the world to know you have created such a miracle." Elliot smiled, walking towards her.

"God, what am I suppose to do Elliot? How am I supposed to raise Ella and watch her grow knowing one day she is going to ask where her dad is? What do I tell her? "Olivia asked, sitting down on her bed.

"The only thing you can do is tell her the truth."

"I loved him so much. Besides you, he was the only man that could put up with me. I'm never going to be able to find that again. I'm not even acting like my normal self now."

Elliot made his way back across the room, taking his place next to Olivia on the bed. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he just wasn't sure it was the right time. Taking a chance, he pulled her chin up to look at him as he wiped the tear falling from her eye.

"Liv, one day you're going to meet a guy who will find out everything about you. He will understand you're crazy hours, the emotional toll of your job, how protective you are, and how you love with all your heart. He will love the little things like how you sleep in the middle of the bed, how you smell every day, or how amazing you look with your hair up and have no makeup on. He's going to know everything little thing about you and you know what? He's still going to love you, just like I do."

"Elliot…"

"Just listen to me. I know that right now all you need is time and I wanna be there for you. For the past 12 years we have always had each other and I don't want things to change. Whether you want to admit it or not, right now you need me. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

Olivia slid from her place on the bed onto the floor, drawing her knees up. She rested her head, letting the final tears fall onto her chest. Elliot stood up and sat next to her, trying to show he was there for her. Lifting up her head, she looked to Elliot and took his hand into hers. He smiled before kissing the top of her hand, letting her find comfort in him.

"Thanks." Olivia mumbled.

"For what?" Elliot asked.

"Everything. I know this is ... complicated. But now it's time for everything to change because I can't be this person anymore. I have to be there for my daughter now."

"I don't get why you have such a brave front about everything. You lead people to think your fine when you're not. You don't have to be strong all the time Liv."

"Yes I do. It's just easier that way because then no one is worried about me."

"It's ok to let me worry about you and want to help you. I don't think any less of you for that."

"I know. It's just hard to change what your use."

"Well let's get your stuff and get you to my place so I can stop worrying about you. I'm sure you need sleep and I know that little girl in the other room is missing her mom."

Elliot helped Olivia up before helping her pack her stuff. He watched her pack just about everything she owned, wondering if she ever planned on really coming back. He grabbed Ella and the diaper bag, escorting Olivia to the car and across town to their new home.

"Elliot! Can you help me for a minute?" Olivia called from her bedroom.

Olivia had only been at Elliot's for a week and they had already fallen into a routine. They took turns getting up with Ella at night, and traded household chores. She would do the laundry while he would cook dinner, setting the baby in her bouncy seat on the counter. Most nights involved them watching TV on the couch and Ella asleep in one of their arms.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Elliot yelled.

Elliot closed the dishwasher before drying off his hands. He ran down the hallway to Olivia's room, finding her on the bed with Ella. She was wrapped in a towel, attempting to get the child's clothes off while holding on the only thing covering her body. He was surprised Olivia was comfortable around him, but he had seen her in less.

"Uhh, what did you need?" Elliot asked.

"Did you still wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, I think it would be good for you to get out. You've been cooped up in here all week."

"I was gonna take a shower but Ella just woke up from her nap. Can you stay up her and give her a bottle while I shower?"

"Sure."

Olivia handed the bottle to Elliot before stepping into the bathroom connected to her room. She left the door cracked, just enough to let the steam of the shower out. He fed the baby before setting her on his shoulder and gently patting her back to burp her. He heard Ella make a small noise and laid her back down on the bed. She stared at him for a moment before making her distressed face, telling Elliot to pick her back up.

"You can't even sleep without being held and you're not even a month old. I'd say your momma has you a little spoiled." Elliot cooed.

"I don't think its momma doing it! I think it's you over there." Olivia yelled, coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't think…"

Elliot looked up to see Olivia with a much shorter towel draped around her body. Her skin was still wet, and her damp hair was down. He was at a loss of words, trying to take his eyes off her. When he didn't respond, she turned around to him staring, quickly darting his eyes away.

"Were you staring at me?" Olivia asked, walking towards him.

Elliot ignored her, continuing his talk with Ella. Olivia laughed, walking towards her closet to pull out an outfit. Deciding a v-neck might be a good choice now, she found it interesting Elliot was actually looking at her. She gathered her clothes, heading into the bathroom to change.

"Elliot, you have seen me in less before." Olivia said, setting down on the bed next to Elliot.

"I didn't say anything. I was just talking to Ella about her crazy mom."

"Well maybe we should discuss her crazy dad."

Olivia immediately realized what she had said, and so had Elliot. She ran her hand across her forehead, trying her hardest not to cry. She thought she had been moving on and doing better, but the truth was she was just avoiding it all. For the first time in a week she thought she wouldn't be crying herself to sleep but guess she was wrong about that. She wished things could just get better and that she could move on.

"Elliot…I'm...I'm sorry."Olivia mumbled, taking Ella from him.

"It's ok; you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I think I need time alone right now. Are you still going with me to the doctor tomorrow?"

"If you want me to I can."

"Ok, well I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Watching Olivia lay her sleeping daughter in the crib; Elliot could help but hurt for the both of them. He really thought she was getting better, but maybe he just wasn't watching the right signs. She hadn't left the house or talked about it, so maybe she was just avoiding it. He knew things were going to get worse before they would get better. He just hoped it would be soon because he didn't want to watch Olivia hurt like this anymore. The thing that hurt him the most though was that she wouldn't talk to him about it or let him see her upset.

He knew he had to figure out a way to help her, but he just wasn't sure how.

"So much for going out for dinner." Elliot thought, sitting down on the couch with his beer.


	16. New Beginnings

_**He knew he had to figure out a way to help her, but he just wasn't sure how.**_

"_**So much for going out for dinner." Elliot thought, sitting down on the couch with his beer.**_

Elliot woke that morning from the sound off Ella crying through the baby monitor in his room. He sat up; surprised Olivia hadn't rushed to pick her up. He hadn't heard Ella cry all night, assuming Olivia had turned on the monitor this morning. Padding down the hall, he opened the door and walked over to the crib to pick up the crying child. He noticed Olivia was in the shower and he was surprised she hadn't asked to watch the baby.

"Hey baby girl. Are you hungry? Let's go get you a bottle before you leave for the doctor." Elliot smiled.

He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and stuck it into the warm water he had heated up in the microwave. Waiting for the bottle, he poured himself a cup of coffee before sipping it down. He bounced Ella in his arms before picking up the milk, squirting a bit on his arm to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"You ready for some breakfast? Mhh yes, I think you are."

Elliot watched Ella suck down half the bottle before slowing falling asleep, making him wonder when she had eaten last. Sliding her onto his shoulder, he burped her before heading back into the bedroom. Olivia was still in the shower, so he grabbed the purple outfit he had bought and changed Ella's diaper. He picked her back up and headed back into his room, changing her and laying her down on the bed next to him. He laid on his side and settled her against him before sliding a pillow on the other side.

Olivia padded out of the bathroom, feeling much better after her long shower. She peered over the crib, not surprised to find it empty. She had turned on the baby monitor before she had gotten in the shower, just in case Ella woke up. Debating on what to wear, she laid out her favorite pair of jeans and blue shirt. She was nervous to go to the doctors, knowing she would be making many decisions alone. She had decided the night before she was going alone, assuming it would be better to go alone.

"Guess I'm ready." Olivia mumbled, grabbing the diaper bag.

She walked down the hallway, wondering where Elliot was. Assuming he was in the bedroom, she knocked before walking into the bedroom. She smiled when she seen Elliot, cuddling Ella at his side as they both slept. She padded over to the bed, gently moving the pillow and picking her up so she wouldn't wake him. Olivia stood there for a minute, admiring Elliot as he slept. She just wasn't sure what to do anymore about her feeling towards him because it made her feel so guilty. How could she have feelings still after everything that had happened? What about Ella? Maybe getting involved with him would ruin everything she had. Putting her thoughts away, she decided not to wake Elliot and go alone to the doctor. Shutting the door behind her, she put Ella in her seat and headed across town to the doctor.

"Well it seems like your baby girl is doing perfect. She has gained weight and is growing perfectly for a baby her age, as well as her responses and actions. Have you had any problems?" Doctor Scott asked.

"Nope, not at all actually. She wakes up every few hours to eat and goes right back to sleep. I've kept her sleeping in a crib and we haven't had any problems." Olivia answered, rocking the baby in her arms.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now a thing you should be thinking about is two month shots. Usually I discuss it now with the parents and let them decide before that appointment."

"Yes, we will defiantly get those done. I don't wanna take any risk her getting sick."

"It also says in your chart that Ella didn't have her Hepatitis B shot when she was born. Would you like to go ahead and do that today?"

"Uh, yeah sounds good."

"Ok, a nurse will be right in and then you guys can go. If you have any question, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Doc."

Olivia stood up from her chair, gently rocking Ella who was still asleep. She hoped that she didn't cry too much and that everything would go smoothly. She kinda wished she had woken Elliot up but she didn't want him thinking she couldn't handle it. It wasn't long before the nurse came in, asking Olivia to set down and hold Ella still.

"Now, if she has any type of reaction you need to call or get to the doctor as soon as possible. She might be a little sore and cranky, but that's normal. Ok, I'm just gonna do this in her thigh real quick and it will be over." The nurse said, holding down Ella's leg.

Olivia was already crying before she stuck Ella, but it was much worse when she started wailing. It was hard watching her baby go through the pain, but she knew she was being a good mom for doing it. The nurse wiped the spot and stuck a band aid on, leaving Olivia alone in the room. She really wished she hadn't come alone now, and Ella wouldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish daddy was here with us so we could both stop crying." Olivia whispered.

Finally when Ella had somewhat calmed down, she sat her in her seat and carried her to the car. It wasn't long though before she was asleep, giving Olivia some comfort. Pulling up to the curb, she got out and pulled the seat out before heading back up to what she now called home.

Elliot was still in bed, wondering when Olivia had gotten Ella and left. He thought she wanted him to go with her, but after last night he figured she needed space. It wasn't long though before he heard the door open, getting up to make sure it was her. She was standing in the living room, Ella asleep in her seat on the counter. Hearing his footsteps, she didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hey." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't say anything to him, making Elliot worried when he noticed how red her face was. She turned to face him for the first time, letting the tears fall from her face.

She stared at him, not caring he was still only in his boxers. She closed her eyes before crossing the room and throwing her arms around him. She didn't care anymore. She needed him no matter how much she hated it.

They were standing there, chest to chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. The hand that had been resting on his chest slid around his neck to pull him closer to her. His hand found itself intertwined in her hair, holding her face against him. He could feel the wetness on his bare skin from her tears. Finally Olivia pulled back, only far enough that she could look into his eyes.

"Being this close to you has actually given me some space to breathe." Olivia mumbled, pulling away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked as he walked across the room and pulled Ella out of her seat.

"I just… I needed someone today. They gave Ella a shot and I couldn't help but cry along with her. But all I could think about was how I was going to do everything alone now. I didn't have anyone to help me through it and all I wanted was you there with me. Crazy right?"

"No. You shouldn't have gone by yourself today Liv. Things are going to be hard, and I know I'm not Ella's dad. But I would hope I could be the closest thing to that."

Olivia sat down on the couch, not surprised when Elliot sat in the spot next to her. He kissed Ella's head, making Olivia smile for the first time all day. She rubbed the spot on her leg, watching as her baby girl slept. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she had brought this little girl into the world, but now she couldn't picture her life without her.

"Last night, when you didn't come get her, it's like she knew something was wrong. She cried but she wouldn't eat or sleep and all I could do was rock her."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I couldn't sleep because I was worried about both of you."

"Elliot, right now I need someone that can help me though this. You're all I have and it kills me to feel like I have to depend on you. It's just not who I am, but I can't do this alone."

"You could do this without me Liv, but you're not going to. I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere. You just have to trust me."

"I just don't wanna loose you again because you're all I have. I need you to be here for me when I can't be strong anymore. But more than anything, Ella needs you."

"You're not going to lose me, I promise. Take all the time you need because moving on doesn't take a day, it takes lots of little steps."

Elliot pulled Olivia onto his shoulder, sinking down on the couch with Ella cradled in his other arm. He pulled the blanket down onto her before she slid her head into his lap, slowly closing her eyes. He gently stroked her hair, trying to find some way to comfort Olivia. It wasn't long though before he heard her breathing hard, letting him know she was asleep.

Olivia stirred in bed, not remembering ever falling asleep. She looked up to find her alarm clock, only to find she wasn't in her own bed. She turned over, finding her sleeping daughter lying between her and Elliot. He was awake however, glancing up from Ella to look at her. She settled back into her pillow, keeping her eyes glued to his.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Olivia asked, rubbing Ella's back.

"You've only been asleep a few hours, but it's only like 10. I hope its ok I just brought you in here. I figured you would sleep better." Elliot laughed.

"I must have crashed because I don't even remember falling asleep. But I haven't slept that well in a couple weeks."

"Maybe we should move the crib and you can sleep in here with me. Then you might start sleeping again and we can go from there."

Olivia looked down at Ella, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Maybe this was all happening for a reason. Maybe this was the first step in the right direction, for both her and Elliot. All she knew as things were finally beginning to feel right.

"I guess it can't hurt to try."


	17. Time For Change

"_**Maybe we should move the crib and you can sleep in here with me. Then you might start sleeping again and we can go from there."**_

_**Olivia looked down at Ella, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Maybe this was all happening for a reason. Maybe this was the first step in the right direction, for both her and Elliot. All she knew as things were finally beginning to feel right. **_

"_**I guess it can't hurt to try."**_

Elliot sat at his desk, tired and ready to go home. It had been a week since Olivia and Ella moved into his room and his first day back on the job. Knowing Olivia still wouldn't be back for another two months, he wondered how she would do being home alone. But he was happy that he could go home to someone though, especially his partner and the child he practically called his own. Everyone at work had already seen Ella's picture countless times, letting them know how proud he was of her.

He had been thinking about Olivia too though, wondering if their relationship would go anywhere. Being concerned though that it was too soon, he kept his distance and tried to remain a good friend. But maybe it was time to make that next step. He just wasn't sure how to approach the situation at all.

Elliot was pulled out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang, quickly picking it up from his desk. He wasn't surprised to hear Cragen's voice, asking him to come by the precinct for a moment. Elliot told his former boss of the academy where he was going, heading across town to the 1-6. He wasn't surprised to find the squad room busy, joining his old crew and new members for a moment of small talk.

"Elliot can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked, stepping out from the room.

Elliot bided his goodbyes before hugging his friends and walking towards the office of his former boss, curious as to what Cragen had called for.

"Yes Cap?" Elliot asked, closing the door to his office and sitting down in a chair.

"How's Olivia doing? I know she's staying with you so I figured you would know best."

"There at first she wasn't doing so well because she wouldn't talk about it."

"How is she now? Does she need help with counseling or some type of help?"

"I thought so, but last week she sat and talked to me about it. Ever since then she has been doing great and seems like herself again. She just doesn't really like being home alone, but she understands."

"What about Ella? I assume growing like a weed?"

"Yeah, she's amazing Don. I haven't had a little girl since Lizzie. She sleeps normal and hardly ever cries. I just… I'm really glad to be there for both of them."

"I just wanted to make sure someone was taking care of them, and it's probably best that's it's you. You're all she has right now Elliot."

"I know."

Cragen moved from his spot at his desk, taking a seat next to Elliot. He missed him as a detective, knowing he left for all of the wrong reasons. But right now, he was about to ask him a very serious question. He only hoped he would get the response he was hoping for.

Olivia sat on the couch, staring down into her daughter's blue eyes. It was the first time all day she had stayed awake for more than an hour, allowing her to enjoy time with her. She had been trying to get a smile out of her all day, finding herself unsuccessful. Setting Ella up on her knees that were propped on the table, she cradled her head as she continued talking to the infant.

"C'mon Ella. Can't you just give momma one little smile?" Olivia smiled, trying her hardest.

Getting frustrated, Olivia decided that a smile was just out of the question and gave up. Hearing the door open, she assumed it was Elliot and stayed seated on the couch. She bounced Ella on her knee, trying to keep her awake. He sat his keys down and made his way into the living room, taking a seat next to Olivia.

"Look whose home Ella. Is it Elliot? Ahh I think it is!" Olivia cooed, looking over at Elliot.

He sat up, smiling at the infant as he took her from Olivia. He kissed her forehead before cradling her in his arms, still staying silent. Olivia began to worry, wondering what was wrong with him. He was never this silent with her, always finding some question to the regards as to how she was doing. She watched him stand up and walk to the window, debating on if she should say anything. Surprised when he did finally talk, she stood up to stand by him while he whispered to Ella.

"Where you good for momma today?" Elliot asked, looking up at Liv.

"Say yes I was. She slept most of the morning and has stayed awake most of afternoon. She even stayed awake when I set her in the bouncy seat to do laundry." Olivia smiled, resting her hand on her hip.

"Maybe it was because she slept most of the night. She had to stay awake to see what was going on throughout the day."

"Well at least you got some sleep the night before you had to go back to work. How was your day anyway?"

Elliot moved Ella to sit up in-between his arms, blowing her long hair gently from her face. Ella smiled, making Olivia gasp at how easy it was for him. He did it again, getting the same reaction from the child. Olivia bent over and blew on her face, laughing when she smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to come home and see this little girl smile." Elliot muttered.

"I've been trying all day to get her to smile for me." Olivia said.

"Maybe she just missed me. Ya know I kind of have that effect on people."

"Nice way of trying to change the subject there El."

Elliot sat back down on the couch, Olivia following close behind, "Work was fine, but…I…I had to talked to Cragen today."

"Why? What did he want?"

"He offered to let me come back Liv."

"What do you mean he offered? Can you even do that?"

"He wants me to transfer back from the academy when you come back to work. After what I did when I left, I'm surprised he's still willing to let me come back. "

"Wait…we get to be partners again?"

Elliot nodded, watching a smile appear across Olivia's face. God, he hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time. Not since before he left a year ago. He didn't think it was possible to want her more than he did right then. These are the things he misses the most about her. The things that at one point in his life he took for granted.

"_You care about her, but as good a friend as you are, it's not enough anymore."_

He thought about what else Cragen had told him. The thing he was unsure he could really find to say right now. He couldn't even believe he had said it in the first place, but he knew Don was right. But when exactly would Olivia realize that? Would she ever?

Elliot was shook out of his thought when he heard Olivia ask him questions, knowing she could tell something was wrong. He looked at her, unsure of how to respond to her. It was the perfect time. He was almost sure she felt the same way.

"Elliot, hello? Are you ok?" Olivia asked again.

"Uh, did you ask me something?" Elliot stirred.

"I asked you if you took the job. Did you tell Cragen yes?"

"I told him I wanted to talk with you about it before I gave my answer."

"Oh, well I think you know how I feel about the situation El."

"Tell me because I need to know we can be what we use to be."

"I don't want to be how we use to be. I want to be better. I feel so unbalanced when I work with someone else. It makes the days longer. It makes the crime scenes harder. It makes the paperwork more time-consuming. It makes the interrogation longer. Elliot, it's just not the same without you." 

It's when she looks into his eyes that he really knows. When he sees her stare, everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding him to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. He'd do anything, and are anything for her. He has no choice. He has to be everything for her.

"Say something Elliot! Why do are you asking for my approval?" Olivia cried, wiping the tears from her face.

"Because I love you Liv and I needed to know."


	18. The Call

"_**Say something Elliot! Why do are you asking for my approval?" Olivia cried, wiping the tears from her face.**_

"_**Because I love you Liv and I needed to know."**_

Olivia stood there, not saying anything as she stared at Elliot. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she feel the same? Was she going to run and shut him out completely? He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but for some reason he believed she felt the same way. At least he hoped she did. They had never once discussed their relationship, and on some level Elliot wondered of it should have stayed that way.

No.

He without a doubt was in love with Olivia. He deserved the opportunity to tell her and she deserved the right to know the truth. They both deserved to be happy with each other after everything they had endured together.

"Say something." Elliot whispered, staying where he was with Ella still in his hands.

But Olivia didn't say anything. Instead, she crossed the room and took Ella from Elliot before heading down the hall to the bedroom they now shared. She came back out into the living room a few minutes later without the child, making him assume she had laid her down. But Olivia didn't stop walking; she instead headed straight for the door.

"Olivia wait-" Elliot said, grabbing her arm before she could walk out.

"I need a minute to think. Just stay her with Ella until I get back."She mumbled before shutting the door behind her.

She had to come back and talk to him at some point.

Olivia took the elevator to the top floor, finishing her trip to the roof at the small flight of stairs. She needed air. Room to think. She had to get out of there before she said things she knew she would regret. It had only been a month since she lost David and jumping into things with Elliot sounded unreal.

But who was she kidding? They'd been together practically for 12 years.

She sat on the edge, looking over to see everything under her. She had never thought of their relationship being more than partnership, but the truth was it was much more than that now. She was living with him and they were raising her daughter together. Things were already too complicated for her to turn around now.

Things are going to change and that terrified her. More than anything else. She had Ella to think about now too and what is best for her. But maybe Elliot being in the picture was exactly what she needed. A father figure, even if she wasn't his. She knew he would treat her as his own and would love her as much as he did his own children.

Olivia could never understand how he was always there, even if they weren't working together. It made her nervous to think how well Elliot really knew her. She might move on, she might grow accustomed to the change, but she won't forget and she will never feel completely whole again.

She loves him. He is everything to her.

Olivia isn't quite ready to admit that to him, but he has to know she has feeling for him. She had moments when she had to tell myself herself that she didn't love him. That the feel of her heart racing every time he walked into the room was just caused by some physical attraction. But it's grown to be more than that and she was just now realizing that.

She had no room to run anymore.

Elliot sat with a beer cradling in his hand, finally breathing when he heard the door open. He knew it was Olivia without turning around, recognizing her footsteps. She sat down the baby monitor and took a seat next to him, taking the beer from his hand and lifting it to her lips. He knew she was bracing herself for hurt because he could sense it. He wanted to tell her everything and reassure her that he would never hurt her. But Elliot knew he had to let Olivia do this on her own time and will.

"Do you remember that case we had awhile back when we found that young boy dead on the carousel after his uncle had dropped him off?" Olivia asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, Ethan Roberts. His uncle had got entered him into that gambling ring and let some teenagers beat him till his ribs broke. Then Fin and I discovered his dad and older brother was involved, too." Elliot responded, remembering the case.

"You were so protective over the older brother, even after he had point blank killed his stepdad. Your anger issues got really bad after that case, and never really got better."

"It was a hard case for me because I knew I didn't do everything I could have."

"That's when I knew Elliot. Even before the day with Jenna—"

"Knew what?"

Olivia looked down from his face, trying her hardest to say the words that needed to be said. Elliot could see this was hard for her, but she couldn't shut him out. He pulled her chin up to face him, not surprised to find tears in her eyes. She had become such a different person since he left and he hoped that it wasn't because of what he had done.

"I knew that the unit had become too much for you. Your passion and empathy just wasn't as strong as it used to be and our partnership completely changed. I remember when you walked out right after the shooting and I'd be lying if I said it didn't surprise me. You had been there for too long and I think coming back would be something you would regret."

"So you don't want me to come back?"

"Of course I do. How could I not want my partner back at my side? But I don't want you to be miserable and I don't want you to blame me for it because we both know it will happen. I think what's best is that you don't come back to the unit, even if you disagree with me."

"Ok."

Olivia was surprised that Elliot wasn't fighting her on this. Maybe he didn't want to even come back in the first place and she was just telling him this for no reason. Maybe he didn't even really feel the way he said he did. Did he get caught up in the moment and let it blurt out? She didn't have to think long about it before he saw the doubt in her eyes.

"What about us Olivia?" Elliot asked, barely above a whisper.

"Is there an "us"? What are even doing here Elliot? It hasn't even been a month since David and now you're expecting me to throw out my feelings about you?" Olivia asked.

"Just forget I even said anything."

Elliot stood up and headed for the door, prepared for everything to come crashing down. He knew he had screwed up here and there was no repairing it. He opened the door, stunned when Olivia walked around him and used her whole body weight to shut it. She was leaning against the door now with her arms crossed, clearly pissed off and hurt.

That's all he was good for.

"No, I can't just forget about it! Don't walk away from me like you always do. Either you can talk about with me or walk out that door and never come back." Olivia yelled.

Granted they were at his house, but Olivia knew he would get her figure of speech.

"Why shouldn't I leave? Clearly you don't feel the same way. All I know how to do is hurt you and I don't wanna be that guy anymore." Elliot snapped back.

"What about Ella?"

Elliot had no response to that, not really thinking about the baby girl that was now involved. It wasn't just about him hurting Olivia now. He had to worry about the effect on Ella too. But Olivia didn't wait for him to respond before she was going at him again.

"I'm not going to lie and say that you didn't hurt me when you left. Hell, as soon as Cragen told me you had turned in your papers I lost it. I barely made it to the interrogation room before I had a melt down and it was even worse when I had to clean out your desk."

Olivia had been the one to clean out his desk? When Elliot came for his stuff, he had assumed Cragen or one of the new guys had done it. But never did he think that his old captain would make her do it.

"I'm sorry, but I just could tell you myself. I couldn't let myself hurt you like that and that's why I never answered your phone calls."

"You know, some days I wished you hadn't left and it killed me to work with other people. But if you hadn't left and I hadn't been so vulnerable, I probably never would have given David a chance. I can't be mad for finally being happy because it lead me to finding the happiest thing in the world and she's sleeping in the next room."

Elliot couldn't help but fall even harder for Olivia. She was being so truthful towards him about everything. Maybe everything had fallen apart so they could now be put back together. David had given her things that maybe he never could. But he was ready now to be everything she needed, if that was what she wanted.

"But you're wrong about one thing El."

"What do you mean?"

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you."

_**AWH! This is my favorite story to write on right now and I love pleasing the fans! So therefore, I need LOTS and LOTS of reviews/comments before another chapter will be posted!**_

_**C'mon, don't be shy. HIT THE BUTTON!**_

_**P.S- The new season of SVU starts in 5 minutes! I so have called Olivia sleeping with Cassidy! #FreeCragen!**_


	19. Little Bit Of Honesty

"_**But you're wrong about one thing El."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I never said I didn't have feelings for you."**_

Elliot stood in front of Olivia, unsure what was he suppose to say to that. He knew if he said one wrong thing that it would knock down everything. She would be gone and he would have nothing. But he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He was all she had anymore and the truth was that she needed him. Maybe more than he could ever realize.

"Say something." Olivia whispered, walking forward to close the gap between them.

"What am I suppose to say?" Elliot argued.

"I don't know what to do El. I don't know what you want me to say—"

"I wanna know what this is! I want you to say what you feel and not some bullshit answers because I want the truth. I wanna know if you're ready for this? Us? Because I can't pretend like there is nothing there."

"The truth is that I'm scared. I already lost David and then if I lose you….I don't think I could make it through you walking away from me again."

"Do you really think I walked away from you? I walked away from the job and the pressure I couldn't take anymore, not you. I could never do that Olivia."

"You didn't keep in touch for a year Elliot. But even if you stay with me, then you'll still be a part of it all. You and I both know that I can't leave the unit because it's who I am. I don't wanna become you and Kathy because we can't talk about what's going on. "

Elliot crossed the room again, taking a stance in front of the window. That was the last thing he expected her to say, and the bad thing was that she was right. If Olivia stayed at the unit, she would have to tell him what was going on in order for her to keep her sanity. He didn't want to be a part of the horrible trauma anymore, but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. But maybe being her support system at home would be what she needed and what it would take for them to have a relationship. He watched her exhale sharply, making him nervous.

"You're not the job anymore Olivia. Maybe it is time for you to walk away and let someone else take on the heartache of it all." Elliot said, not looking at Olivia as she leant against the window frame next to him.

"I can't." Olivia cried.

"What's it gonna take? Huh?"

"El, don't—"

"Think about it Liv. What if one day you don't come home? Who's Ella gonna have then? She already lost her dad in the line of duty. You and I both know that you're not always gonna be the lucky one to walk away."

"How can I just walk away from all those victims? Who's gonna take care of them if I'm not there? I can't just leave without a reason. "

"Your daughter is enough explanation for you. There will be someone to do it when you leave. It's time for you to be happy and get the things you deserve."

"What am I suppose to do when if leave? You and I both know I can't just stay home all the time."

"I know of a job opening at the academy for a teaching job. It's Monday through Friday, 8 to 4, working normal hours. It's a class about studying perp behavior and learning to talk to victims so it would be perfect to you. They offered it to me a week or so ago and I told them I had someone in mind."

"What if I don't like it? I don't wanna be the type of person that hates her job."

Elliot moved close to her, resting his hand on her hip. His hand made his way to her face, cupping her cheek as she rested it there. He was crossing lines he hadn't dared crossed and she wasn't walking away, making him think that she was ready for all of it.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." Elliot whispered.

"What if I decide to go back or that I decide that I don't wanna take leave at the unit?" Olivia cried.

"I'm going to be here whatever you decide, but you know how I feel about the situation."

"I know."

And it was then, for the first time, their lips finally met.

It was like he could feel every emotion that been building up for the last 13 years. Every fight, bullet wound, car crash, and bad decision was in the past. It was time for them to start new and fresh, but together. Thing were going to be different, but better.

Olivia still wasn't completely ready to trust Elliot yet, but it was something she would just have to work on. Not only did she have to trust him with her heart, but she also had Ella to think about now.

"Are you ready to raise another kid El? It's not just me anymore you have to worry about." Olivia asked, not bothering to move from him.

"What have I been doing for the past month? I know you have Ella now and I already love her like she is my own."

Before Olivia could even answer, the sounds of Ella crying came from the baby monitor still sitting on the coffee table. Elliot smiled, kissing Liv's forehead before heading down the hallway to get the now screaming child. He opened the door, making his way across the room to the crib.

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter with you? Did you feel like you were being left out?" Elliot cooed, picking up Ella and laying her on the diaper changing table.

Sometimes Elliot really missed having a baby in the house when he came home from work. When things were the roughest for him, he would come home and hold Eli while he slept against his chest. It was one of his many escapes and one of the few that didn't involve using excessive anger.

He picked up Ella from the table and cradled her in his arms, sitting down in the rocking chair next to him. He rocked her slowly in the chair, gently patting her back while softly humming to her. It usually didn't take much for her to be back asleep, but for some reason she was wide awake tonight.

"Are you not sleepy tonight Ella? Did momma let you sleep too much today? She isn't gonna be very happy if you don't sleep tonight." Elliot cooed, smiling at the baby.

Ella smiled back at him, drooling and replying with gibberish he hadn't ever heard her make before. Olivia peeked her head into the door, glad Elliot's back was to her so she could watch them interact. He rocked her while still talking, acting like she was actually able to understand. She loved that Elliot was so comfortable with Ella, knowing that if she had to, Olivia could trust him with her daughter's life if something were to happen. The child began to fuss at him; giving Elliot the idea that maybe she was hungry.

"I think she's hungry if you wanna come feed her Liv. Maybe it will get her to go back asleep for the night and we can order in a pizza or something." Elliot said, standing to give her Ella.

After Ella was down and the two had eaten dinner, both of them decided it was time to turn in for the night. They changed quickly in their pajamas; Elliot deciding that it was acceptable to sleep in his boxers. When he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to see Olivia in something other than her normal bedtime attire of sweats and a t-shirt. Instead she was wearing a tight fitted black lace nightgown, showing off every curve perfectly and just enough leg to leave him wanting more.

"Is this ok? I just had it in my closet and I've never worn it…just figured I had a reason to wear it now." Olivia mumbled, sliding into the bed quietly so they didn't wake Ella.

"I love it Liv and I think it looks great. Now I don't feel uncomfortable sleeping in just my underwear." Elliot laughed, sliding in next to her.

Olivia laid down on the pillow, making sure she was on the side to where she could face Elliot. He did the same thing, taking the initiative to take her hand into his. She smiled, scooting close enough that their chest were now in contact.

"You're so beautiful Olivia Benson. Sometimes I wonder how I got lucky enough to actually have a chance to be here with you. I feel horrible about what happen to David and the fact that Ella has to deal with that, but I don't know what I would have done if I never got to tell you how I felt. I know that's selfish-" Elliot whispered, kissing her hand.

"Look, I know that it will be hard to tell her when she asks me about him and there is no doubt that I didn't love him. But knowing that you're going to be here to help both of us through it….It makes me believe that everything will be ok. You're going to do everything in your power to make sure she feels loved and that's all that matters." Olivia cried, smiling when Elliot wiped the tear from her eye.

Elliot propped himself upon his elbow, leaning over enough to kiss Olivia again. The kiss was soft and passionate, conveying exactly how they both felt that moment. They had become so vulnerable to each other and it had taken their friendship further than they either had ever imagined.

He kissed her forehead before laying back down, resting his arm around Olivia's waist when she turned over and pressed herself into him, silently thanking God for answering his prayers.

And for the first time, Olivia Benson fell asleep in the arms of Elliot Stabler, falling harder for the man she had always thought could never be hers.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys. I really worked hard at this chapter, still thinking I didn't serve it justice well. But I guess that's for you to decided!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. So What

_**And for the first time, Olivia Benson fell asleep in the arms of Elliot Stabler, falling harder for the man she had always thought could never be hers.**_

Olivia heard the phone buzz on the table next to her bed, making her lift her head to see what time it was. _1:27_. She didn't hesitate to answer it, quickly sliding out of bed and grabbing the phone before walking into the kitchen to keep quiet.

"Benson." Olivia whispered into the phone, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Olivia?" The women asked, making her realize she had answered Elliot's phone and not her own.

"Sorry Maureen didn't realize it was your dad's phone that I was answering. Why are you calling so late?"

"I called to tell dad, well and you, that I am headed to Mercy because my water just broke! This baby is coming tonight and I figured you guys would wanna be there."

"Oh, wow Mo! That's great!"

"Yeah, not really enjoying the pain though. Did it hurt a lot when you had Ella?"

"I was pretty miserable until I had my epidural, but then its smooth sailing from there. But I'm gonna wake up your dad and Ella and we will be up there as soon as we can."

"Thanks Liv. See you in a bit."

Olivia sat down the phone and turned around to get Elliot, surprised to see he was standing behind her. He walked closer to her, showing every bit of concern he had in his eyes. He set his hands on her hip, something she wasn't quite use to yet but loved how simple it was. It seemed like something normal he had always done.

"Who was that? What's going on Liv?" Elliot asked.

"That was Maureen on the phone-"Olivia tried to say.

"What happen? Is she ok?"

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to tell you she called to let you know she is on the way to the hospital. Her water broke and she wants you to be up there with her."

Elliot smiled before leaning down to Olivia's face, gently kissing her on the nose. He couldn't believe that this was all actually happening. His life was pretty damn close to perfect and he didn't wanna miss a minute of it.

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby. I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday." Elliot laughed, kissing Olivia's temple.

"Why don't you go get dress and I'll grab Ella so we can get down there."

Olivia turned around to get Ella but was surprised when Elliot grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She loved little moments like this, but sometimes they made her think of David. He would pull her into the corner of a crowd of people or sneak off to the next room to steal a moment with her. It was of the biggest things that made her fall in love with him.

Olivia did miss him a lot the past few days, just for the simple fact that Ella had reached her first milestone by turning a month old. She wished he could be her for their daughter but she knew that he would want her to happy. She had to move on, and those memoires would always be a part of her.

"I can't believe my baby is having baby Liv." Elliot whispered.

"You're officially old El. Good thing you still got your looks."

Both of them laughed and Olivia headed down the hallway to get Ella. She knew she wouldn't be in the best of moods, but she hoped that maybe she would fall asleep in the car. Opening the door, she grabbed the car seat and carried it over to the table near the crib. She changed Ella, packed extra diapers and grabbed an extra outfit before heading back to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready to go El. Do you wanna take your car or mine?" Olivia asked, picking up her coat from the chair.

Elliot laughed at her, point at the factor that she hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas and was already trying to get out the door.

"Um, I think that you might wanna change out of your nightgown before we go anywhere." Elliot said, taking the seat from Olivia.

"Why? I think that everyone would love it."

"Well I don't think anyone should be seeing you in something like that, other than me."

Olivia blushed, taking off her jacket before heading into the bedroom to change. She loved what Elliot had said, wondering who the last person was that truly cared about her this much. She wondered how his family would take them being together, especially Kathy.

"_Look, Kathy…"_

"_Do you think this is easy Olivia? Talking to you about the state of my marriage?"_

"_It's none of my business._"

"_Do you have any idea how much I use to worry that he preferred spending time with you then with me?_"

"_Oh, come on now, you know that's not true."_

"_The truth is,_ _you know things about him I will never understand."_

Olivia remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. At the time she had no attachment to Elliot, other than the fact he was her partner. The truth was that most of the feelings she had towards him became evident after he had left the unit. She used to think it was just because she missed him and was lonely, but the feelings were still there after David had came into the picture.

"Liv I'm just going to go put Ella in the car and I'll drive around out front so you can just jump in." Elliot said outside the door.

"I'm ready El!" Olivia smiled as she opened the door.

Olivia followed Elliot into the living room, grabbing the diaper bag as he picked up the car seat. She grabbed her purse and phone from the table before following Elliot down the stairs and heading into the car towards Mercy.

"Are you nervous El?" Olivia asked as they pulled the car up to the stop light.

"Not really. I'm just nervous about Mo becoming a Mom and trying to finish school. Kathy never had any trouble with childbirth so I hope she just follows in those footsteps." Elliot huffed, setting his hand on her knee.

"I think she will be fine. She has Brady to support her 100% and you and Kathy will be there to help her in every step."

"I think she appreciates you helping her too Liv. She told you about the baby before us because she trusted you to tell her the right thing. I'm really glad it was you that she did talk to about it."

"I was just honest as possible with her. I knew what it was like to be scared to tell anyone because it will change everything and I wanted her to understand that it wasn't going to be easy."

"I really believe you got through to her Liv. But could you at least have gotten her to change her mind about waiting to find out the sex?"

Olivia laughed, knowing already that Elliot wanted to know the sex the moment it was even possible. He was impatient about it, but she still found it humorous that it bothered him.

"What do you think it will be? Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?"

"I'm happy as long as the baby is healthy. And the baby has to have a good name that I agree upon."

Olivia and Elliot sat in the waiting room, hoping to see Brady soon for some good news. Maureen had already gone into the delivery room before they had gotten there. The doctor was worried about Maureen not being able to have a natural birth because the baby had grown since they had scheduled to induce a week ago on the due date. Kathy and Kathleen had come up to see her, leaving the other ones at home so Maureen wasn't overwhelmed the first night.

"Hey Liv, can I hold Ella?" Kathleen asked, sitting next to her dad.

Olivia nodded, picking the car seat from the floor and sitting it in the chair next to her. Ella had fallen asleep on the way to the hospital and had stayed asleep for the two hours they had been waiting. She unhooked the seat, gently pulling out the baby and handing her to Kathleen. Taking the baby, she sat back in her chair and cooed over the fact of how much Ella looked like her mom.

"You know I was sitting in this same waiting room a month ago waiting for you to have Ella. And now I'm waiting for my oldest daughter to have her own child." Elliot stated, sitting up on his knees.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it was a month ago and some days I feel like it was a lifetime ago. So much has happen since she was born…"

"It's crazy how much things have changed. I honestly never thought that there could be anything between us, and here we are a month later, living together and raising a baby."

"Even with everything that has happen, I wouldn't change anything El. I think of David everyday when I look at Ella and can't help miss him because of what could have happen. But even so, the whole situation has made me stronger and I've moved on with someone I've always felt like was my other half."

"You're my partner Liv. For better or for worse."

Olivia smiled, wishing she could kiss Elliot right now. But she knew he wanted to wait and tell all of his kids together the news and he didn't want to upset him. Before either of them could say anything though, they heard the doors open from the delivery room. It was Brady, wearing a huge smile on his face. He walked over to where Elliot, Olivia, Kathy and Kathleen were now standing, stopping a few feet from them.

"It's a girl! 8 pounds, 9 ounces and 23 inches long. She's perfectly healthy!" Brady smiled.

"When can we go back there and see them?" Kathy asked, hugging Brady.

"Maureen sweet talked the nurse into letting all four of you go back there now. They are moving her down to the room when I came out so she should be in there by now."

Kathleen handed Ella to Olivia and she laid her back down in the car seat as Elliot grabbed the diaper bag. He picked up the seat, taking Olivia's hand in his unoccupied own. He didn't care at this point who seen them because he was so excited. They followed Brady down the hallway, excited to finally see Maureen and the new baby.

"Ok, let me make sure she is decent before you guys go in." Brady said before opening the door and going in.

Finally he popped his head out, letting them all know it was ok for them to come in.


	21. Why Now

_**Kathleen handed Ella to Olivia and she laid her back down in the car seat as Elliot grabbed the diaper bag. He picked up the seat, taking Olivia's hand in his unoccupied own. He didn't care at this point who seen them because he was so excited. They followed Brady down the hallway, excited to finally see Maureen and the new baby. **_

_"**Ok, let me make sure she is decent before you guys go in." Brady said before opening the door and going in.**_

_**Finally he popped his head out, letting them all know it was ok for them to come in.**_

Maureen was sat up in bed, holding her baby in a bright pink blanket. Brady sat next to her, blending over to kiss his daughters head. Olivia tried to take the seat from Elliot,silently telling him to go be with his family. He sat Ella down in the chair, making sure she was still asleep before pulling Olivia with him to Maureen's side.

"Okay, I think that baby needs to be turned over to me first." Elliot said, sliding in front of Kathleen and taking the baby in his arms.

"Elliot, I'm pretty sure I was supposed to hold her first. I did bring her mother into this world." Kathy smiled, moving to stand next to him.

"Yeah, you did with my help." Elliot joked.

Olivia smiled, staying close to Elliot while trying to avoid eye contact with Kathy. The last thing that she wanted was to butt into their moment as a family. She didn't want Kathy to resent her for any reason and she sure as hell didn't want to get between her and Elliot.

"Did you decide on a name yet Maureen?" Olivia asked, smiling down at the baby.

"Yeah, we did. Brady's grandma had the middle name Marie so we wanted to use that. The first girl name that we agreed on was Aubree." Maureen replied.

"Aubree Marie; beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Elliot smiled, kissing her head and finally passing her to Kathy.

Elliot walked to Maureen's bed and sat down, taking her hand into his. Olivia couldn't tell what he was saying, but it wasn't long before Maureen was in tears and in his arms. She smiled, knowing that this was hard for Elliot to watch his baby grow up so fast.

"Olivia, would you like to hold her?" Kathleen asked, walking up to her. She wasn't sure when Kathy has passed Aubree to her, but she was going to hold her while she had the chance.

Olivia scooped up the baby from Kathleen, being careful to watch her head. She noticed that Aubree had Maureen's eyes and Brady's nose. She was adorable and a perfect mixture of both parents. Olivia loved that she had the piercing blue eyes, just like most of the Stabler children. She hoped they didn't change or fade as the child got older.

It wasn't long before Olivia heard the sound of he own daughter whimper, surprised she had slept as long as she did. Kathy took Aubree, giving her free arms to take care of Ella. She dug into the diaper bag for the pacifier, hoping it would hold her over till they left.

"Well, I guess we should get our little one home. She hasn't slept very well tonight and she's probably getting hungry." Elliot yawned, giving Maureen a hug and Aubree a quick kiss.

"Thanks for coming by you guys. It really meant a lot to us. Love you Dad." Maureen said, motioning for her mom to give her Aubree.

"I can't believe how much Aubree looks like Maureen did when she was a baby." Elliot said, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"She has Stabler eyes for sure, just like her momma and her grandpa." Olivia commented.

"Yeah, and not to mention that blonde hair she had. They're both gonna be great parents."

Ella cried from the backseat, making Olivia cringe that she couldn't do anything to help her right now. She knew she was tired and hungry, and the drive home was gonna be long.

"Do you just wanna stay in town in my apartment tonight El? Its closer than your house anyway." Olivia asked.

"Are you sure you want to? It up to you Liv." Elliot responded.

"Yeah, I need to go and get some things anyway. I can't keep living in the same clothes and Ella has outgrown some of the stuff I packed. I know Ella is tired anyway and I 'd rather go and put her to bed before she gets crankier."

Elliot turned right, heading past the unit and towards Olivia's apartment. Neither one of them had been there since David had died, which had been a month ago. He knew Olivia had to go back at some point and they were both avoiding it till the last possible minute.

He parked the car out front, opening his door to get Ella and the diaper bag. He followed Olivia up the steps, watching her dig out her keys and put them into the door. She took the seat from him before heading down the hallway to the nursery. He figured she needed some space, taking up the idea to pick up around the apartment. He put the dishes in the dishwasher before starting it and checking the fridge to make sure nothing was spoiled.

"I sure hope you're not looking for something to eat." Olivia said, picking up one of Ella's blankets from the floor.

"No, I was just making sure nothing was spoiled in here. Just cleaning up a bit while you laid Ella down. Did she go down easy?" Elliot asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, she ate pretty well and went right to sleep. I'm not surprised though after our crazy night."

"Well, I think it's time that you and I get some rest ourselves. We all have had a long night and need some sleep."

Olivia took Elliot's hand, leading him into the bedroom so that they could both change. She gave him a pair of issued NYPD shorts, knowing he wouldn't want a shirt. Changing herself into a large t-shirt, she crawled into her normal side of the bed, turned on the baby monitor and waited for Elliot to crawl in behind her.

Elliot knew that being here with him had to be hard. He knew that they were here for Olivia's sake, and no other reason. He wanted it to be about her and not them. She needed time to heal and she had to face being here. He wasn't sure if she would want to move back here, but he did know he didn't want that to happen. He loved having Ella and Olivia around all the time.

It wasn't long before he returned from the bathroom, sliding in on the same side she did.

She tried not to think about David, but it was nearly impossible. The last time she had slept in this bed was with him and to this day it still bothered her to sleep in it. She respected Elliot for not climbing in his side, but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. She scooted closer to him, trying to get as close as possible.

"Goodnight Liv. I love you."

"I love you too El."

The next morning, Elliot awoke from the strong smell of coffee. He sat up, not surprised to find himself alone. Heading into the kitchen, he peeked into the nursery to find it empty as well. He headed into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee and noticing the note that Olivia had left for him.

He found her just where she had said she was going. Olivia sat on the top of the roof, coffee in hand and watching Ella as she sat in the bouncy seat. It was a warm morning, perfect for sitting outside and enjoying the sunlight. She looked up at him, smiling as he took a seat on the ground next to Ella.

"Ella loves being up here in the warm sun. I use to bring her up here when I was home alone and didn't have anything to do. It's nice being up here and enjoying time with her. I came up here when I was pregnant too just to get away." Olivia said, taking a sip of coffee.

"What did you do up here?" Elliot asked.

"I would come up here, sit in the silence and think about things."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I use to think about how we use to be as partners. I'd wish for patience, grace and the strength to just let you be gone. I've never been one to believe in any type of religion, but I found myself praying while I was up here. I prayed for the strength to not make your life worse because of what I want. That was the toughest part El, letting go."

Elliot stood up, taking Olivia's hand and standing her up from the chair before pulling her down onto his lap. He wanted to be one hundred percent honest with her, believing that she deserved that. They hadn't ever really discussed in depth what happen when he left and he hated thinking about how he hurt her. She needed to know the truth.

"I'm sorry Liv. I really am. I want you to know that I don't regret leaving the unit, at all-"

"El, we really don't have to talk about this. I know you're sorry and I don't want this to complicate anything."

"Olivia, listen to me and stop avoiding talking about what happen. If we keep avoiding this, it's only going to leave us both wondering about what happen and I want you to know the truth."

"Okay. Tell me what happen."

"Look, when I left, everything felt like it was falling apart and after what happen, I knew I couldn't stay. Things were falling apart at home and at work. But I do regret the way I left Liv, because I know it hurt you. I wish I could go back and do it over, but I like to believe we wouldn't be here if I had done things differently."

Olivia stood up, picking up Ella from her seat before sitting back down. She honestly had no desire to talk about this, but she knew it was the only way to move forward in her relationship with Elliot. He was being honest with her, so she knew she had to be honest with him..

"I really appreciate you telling me the truth about you leaving. I was hurt because after our long partnership, I thought I deserved some type of explanation or reasoning to why you were leaving. I understand why you left now and I know you had everyone's best interest at heart because that's just the kind of guy you are."

"I wish I would have told you myself that I was leaving. It's something I know I did wrong, but I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you because I know I'm one of the few you trusted. I should have talked to you when you reached out to me. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Elliot, I want you to know that I don't hold any of this against you because now I have Ella. All that matters is that we're here now and happy. It may not be the most functional or normal relationship, but it works and I love that you're here to support me and Ella. We wouldn't have made it through the last month without you."

"You're one of the strongest women I know and you could have done this alone if you had to. But I'm glad that I'm here with you two and I wouldn't change anything."

Ella yawned, making Olivia and Elliot look at the child that lay between them. He ran his hand across her nose, laughing with the smile appeared over the sleeping child. Olivia laughed, looking up at Elliot and gently kissing him. She hoped that what she was about to say didn't push Elliot away, but at this point she had no other choice than to tell him

"I have to be honest with you about something El." Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead against him.

"What Liv?"

"I've decided that I wanna leave the unit."


	22. Explain

Im so sorry guys for all the updates/wrong updates/posted and then disappearing. I've been having trouble loading them up on my computer and lately they have been posting to the wrong story or its the wrong chapter. Here is the ACTUAL update. This chapter has no yet been posted because I just wrote it. SO SO sorry for all the confusion! (:

"**I**_** have to be honest with you about something El." Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead against him.**_

_"**What Liv?"**_

_"**I've decided that I wanna leave the unit."**_

"Have you really thought this through Olivia? I know you have Ella and that it's been a long road there, but I don't want you to leave and resent me for it. When I left I felt like it was for the right reason and I still believe it was, but I want you to really think about this." Elliot asked, unsure if she was really thinking this through.

"I've thought about this a lot and I know I have to seriously bring Ella into the equation now. I'm not even close to being ready to go back to work and I'm unsure if I will ever be. I want to know I can be home every night with her. I want to be able to take time off when I need to because at some point she's going to get sick and need her mom. I can't live that life anymore. I don't want to stay and everything be halfway either." Olivia explained.

"This is what you really want? It's not because of me asking you to? I don't want you to change who you are."

"Yes Elliot, this is what I want. I want to be at home with you and Ella without worrying about being called in and leaving. I want us to be a family and I can't have that at the unit."

"I will support you in whatever you decided Liv, you know that. I want us to have a life together and I want you to be here for Ella. You're all she has anymore and she's going to need you."

Olivia stood up, still cradling Ella as she slept, to head back into the house with Elliot. She pulled his hand, wanting him to be standing to look at her. She wanted him to understand that this was she really wanted. She pulled his chin up from staring at Ella, trying to get him to focus on what she was saying.

"She will have you too Elliot. She already adores you and I want you to be her dad because she's going to need one when mom can't be strong enough. We both need you here. I know I haven't really told you how I felt, but I want you to know I really do love you. I know you think otherwise, but there is no way I could have got through these past few months without you."

"I have loved you for a long time Olivia Benson, and I fall for you a little more every day. And you know how much I love her too. I just want things to be okay when you leave because I don't want any regrets."

"I know. I honestly feel like this is what I need to do for both Ella and our relationship. Things will be different but it will be a good different. I just have to find the right time to tell Cragen."

Olivia thought about how the last two months had flew by and she hated that it was already time to go back to work. Ella was almost 3 months old and she hated the thought of missing something. She knew she had to decide a good time to tell Cragen she was ready to leave, but she was unsure of when that would be. She honestly was unsure of how to leave that life behind.

Distracted by Elliot getting into the shower cradling a cooing Ella, she thought about the fact that they hadn't had any intimate time together. She had told him she wanted to take things slow, and they sure as hell had been slow. She was excited to spend time out alone with him on Friday while Alex kept Ella. It was the first time that she had left her alone with anyone other than Elliot, but she knew she deserved a night out.

"I have to leave now or I'm going to be late for my first day back! You're dropping off Ella right? " She yelled as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Yes! Now come here and say bye before you leave." Elliot smiled as he popped his head outside the sliding shower door.

She walked over to the shower door and kissed him before dropping a kiss on Ella's forehead. She didn't want to leave so early, but she knew she had a lot to catch up on before her day would even start.

"Goodbye baby girl, momma loves you and I will see you later tonight. I love you too El."

"Say bye momma and have a good day at work!"

"BYE!" Olivia yelled as she made her way out the door.

It had already been a long day and it wasn't even close to being over. Olivia had spent all day on a missing child and wasn't any closer to finding him. It made her miss Ella and want to go home to spend time with her, but she knew she would have to focus on work right now.

"Olivia, any leads from the hotline?" Cragen asked, making her focus.

"We had a couple that we followed up on, but they all came out at dead ends. Fin and Rollins are out right now following up on the latest lead that came in about 20 minutes ago. They're supposed to call if they find anything."

"What do we have on the suspicious neighbor Amaro? Any leads there?"

"We brought him in for questioning and his alibi checked out. He spent the night down at one of the bars on Stark street. He's not our guy."

"Have we checked for any registered offenders in the area?"

"There was seven located in a 20 mile radius and they all checked out as well. Most of them have curfew or were with someone else." Munch replied.

"Let's expand the search and see what we get from Fin. Keep me posted on any leads and get something to eat. It's probably going to be a long night ahead of us." Cragen instructed as he headed to his office.

It was already 7:30 and Olivia knew Elliot was home with Ella. Knowing she wouldn't go home tonight, she quickly called to have him bring her something to eat and coffee so she could see them. Almost everyone had left so she hoped it would be okay.

She had just finished some paperwork when she heard Ella screaming from her car seat that Elliot was carrying. She knew it was time for her to nurse and how much she hated a bottle for her nighttime feeding. She was glad Fin had come back so he could handle the phone while she fed her.

"I figured you would want to nurse her before we left so I didn't even attempt with the bottle. Do you have time to do it?" Elliot asked, sitting down their dinner and coffee.

"Yeah, as long as Fin can watch the phone while I go upstairs. It shouldn't take that long as hungry as she is." Olivia said, pulling Ella out of her car seat.

"Yeah, go ahead baby girl. I gotcha covered here with Rollins." Fin replied.

She quickly headed upstairs with Ella, hoping to soothe her from crying. She sat down on her usual bed and backed against the wall, cradling her as she nursed. She was glad he had brought her up here to see her, hoping it would make the night go by faster.

"Mommy missed you today. It was a long day without you and momma hates that she won't get to spend time with you tonight. But hopefully in a few months it won't be like this anymore."

It wasn't long before Ella was asleep and Olivia was back in the bullpen to enjoy her own dinner. She hugged and kissed both her and Elliot before they left, not wanting them to go. Heading into her captain's office, she wondered why he had called her in there just moments ago. He hadn't told her why, but it seemed important by the tone of his voice.

"You wanted to see me Cap?"Olivia asked, closing the door behind her and taking a seat.

"I see you had Elliot and Ella out there with you. Any reason why?" He asked, seeming angered.

"I asked him to come up here since I wouldn't be home tonight. I figured he could bring me dinner and I could nurse Ella before bedtime."

"I don't want that to become a normal routine Olivia. The last thing we need around her is a baby and your ex-partner."

This was not sitting well with her. She was already beyond ready to go home and Cragen was not making it any easier on her. She thought that maybe he would understand the circumstance since she had just come back to work.

Maybe it was time for her to tell him the truth.

"Captain, with all due respect, this was my first day back and I knew I wasn't going to be home tonight. This will be my first night away from either of them and I was already having a long day. I didn't think it would be a big deal if they came up here so I could take care of my daughter."

"Just don't make a habit of it detective. That's all I am saying."

"Seriously? I just came back from having a baby, not spending a couple months on a freaking vacation. She comes first and I don't think that is too much to ask. I have put in a lot of time here and what you're asking me is too much."

"What are you saying Detective? Has the job become too much for you to handle?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all because I love my job. But I want you to understand one thing, and one thing only. Ella is my priority now, not work. I have a daughter and a man who loves me at home to think about now. I can't be that same care free, reckless person. I'm not the same person anymore and I don't regret that for one second."

"Maybe you need to head home for the night and come back fresh tomorrow. You've had a long day and-"

"No! I'm not going to let you send me home because you think I can't focus. I think you need to realize that things can't be the same, no matter how hard you try. I'm with Elliot now and we're raising my daughter together. If you can't get over that then-"

"Then what Olivia?"

She stood there for a moment, stunned that her captain had pushed her this far. She didn't want to make threats and she didn't want to leave this way. But at the same time she had to think about her and her family. That's what mattered now.

"Then I will leave and not even think twice about coming back. You crossed a line tonight and I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for it. I'm not going to lose my family for this job."

Olivia then turned around and stormed out the door, not looking back for a second.


	23. Tell Me

_"**Then I will leave and not even think twice about coming back. You crossed a line tonight and I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you for it. I'm not going to lose my family for this job."**_

_**Olivia then turned around and stormed out the door, not looking back for a second.**_

Elliot had finally closed his eyes for a few moments to catch some sleep while Ella slept soundly on his chest. She hadn't slept that much today, assuming it was due to her first day without mom around. After finally spending some time with Olivia, she had managed to fall asleep.

Hearing the door slam, he quickly woke up and stood, keeping Ella rested on his chest. He saw Olivia in the kitchen, standing with her back towards him. Her shoulders were tense and she was breathing hard, making him assume she was mad. She wasn't supposed to be home for awhile and he wondered what was going on.

"Olivia? Are you okay?"

She quickly turned around, holding a glass of what appeared to be the bourbon she kept on the top shelf of the pantry. She turned towards the sink and looked at the glass for a while before pouring it down the drain and walking over towards them.

"I probably shouldn't be drinking since I'm still breastfeeding." She whispered, leaning down to kiss Ella's head.

"Why are you home from work so early? Did you finally crack the case?"

"Hey, why don't you lie her down while I hop in the shower?"

He nodded and headed towards the nursery, hoping that Olivia was okay. He laid Ella down on the table, trying to to change her diaper and put her down in the crib without waking her. He grabbed the monitor and headed towards the bedroom to make sure Olivia was doing alright. He knocked on the bathroom, opening it when she told him to come in.

"Are you okay Liv? You know you can talk to me about anything." Elliot said, sitting down on the counter.

"Why don't you join me in the shower? I know you've had a long day at home with the baby." Liv smiled, poking her head out of the shower.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Looking disappointed, Liv stuck her head back in the shower. He hopped down from the counter and headed back into the bedroom to change clothes before sitting down on the bed. It wasn't long before she came out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy nightgown he had never seen before.

"Liv—"

"Shhhhh…."

She quickly crossed the room, putting her hand over his mouth as she climbed onto him. He assumed she was acting like this to avoid talking to him. He didn't want to hurt her feeling, but he didn't want their first time to be like this. He gently shoved her away, trying to be as nice as he could. When Olivia finally realized what he was doing, she pulled away and stood beside the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed with her back to him. She hunched over her head in her hands, making him worry she didn't understand.

"Liv—"

"No, it's okay. I know we talked about taking things slow."

"It's not like that Olivia. Not at all."

"Then what is it then? I want you Elliot! Why is it you are acting like this?"

"I didn't push you away because I don't want you. It is the EXACT opposite. I don't want our first time to be because you're upset about what happen to work and you're avoiding talking about it."

Elliot stood up from the bed before taking her hand into his, quick to pull her into his chest. She rested her hands around his waist, trying her hardest not to get upset again.

"I wish I wouldn't have gone back today. I wish I could have just stayed home with you and Ella today."

"Liv, I don't know what happen today, but I want you to know I am here for you when you're ready to talk. Whatever it is, we can handle it together."

She immediately began getting worked up again about whatever was bothering her. He sat down on the bed, keeping her tucked in his arms and on his lap. It was rare for her to be this upset, but the post pregnancy had made her emotional. He pondered if she had quit her job, but he knew she wouldn't be this worked up about that.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

"I just got worked up because of something Cragen said and I kinda went overboard."

"Well, what happen? What did he say?"

"He told me he didn't want you and Ella to come see me at work anymore."

"Are you serious Liv?! If that's the case then I think you had every right to be mad."

"I told him that and then told him that I would quit if he forced me to work and not see my family. You know, this is the closest thing I have ever had to a family and I don't want to lose that. I love my job, but it's not worth it."

"I think you had every right to scream and yell tonight. He is being unfair to you and that's not right. But I think either you or the both of us need to go in and talk to him."

Moving from his lap, Liv stood up and moved to the middle of the bed. She was done talking about what had happened. She didn't want to think about work anymore. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with Elliot and enjoy being home with her daughter.

"I think that we should go to bed and talk about this in the morning. I'm scheduled to go in at 11 in the morning so that gives us time together before I have to leave. I just want to be with you right now." Liv yawned, pulling Elliot into bed with her.

"How could I ever say no to you?"

After getting finally comfortable beside him and drifting off, Olivia heard the monitor go off with cries of her baby down the hall. He was quick to sit up, telling her he would get up and rock her back to sleep.

"Why don't you bring her in here? I know we haven't been doing it here lately, but I think it will be okay for tonight."

Patting down the hall to get her, Liv could hear him cooing to her as he picked her up from the crib. She loved hearing him talk to her. She figured one day Ella would be a daddy's girl, knowing how quickly she had him wrapped around that finger. It wasn't long before he was back and into bed, leaning over to kiss Liv before settling Ella between the two of them.

_She wanted things to stay like this forever. But things were never that simple._


	24. A Night Alone

_"**I love you so much."**_

_"**I know you do. I'm kind of counting on it to be that way for awhile."**_

_**She wanted things to stay like this forever. But things were never that simple.**_

She was nervous.

This was the first night out alone with him.

He was no longer her married partner Detective Stabler. He was now Elliot, the man who had fallen madly in love with her. Not that she wasn't equally guilty of doing the same thing….

Things at work had defiantly become tense since the fight, but Cragen had made it a habit that Olivia was available so Elliot and Ella could visit when needed. She really hated how things had turned out, and she knew one of them would have to be the bigger person. But for right now, she was going to have to let things ride out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elliot asked, setting down his menu and picking up his beer.

Olivia smiled, "Sorry... just thinking about Ella. I know Alex was looking forward to tonight, and she's probably spoiling her way too much."

"She is in good hands with Alex, so you need to stop worrying. Why don't you call her, check in for the night, and tell her we will be there first thing in the morning."

Olivia stood up, kissed Elliot, and headed to the bathroom to call Alex. Finally finding her way to the back, she headed into the bathroom and made sure she was the only one. She dialed Alex's number, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach. When she didn't pick up the first time, she became concerned. Deciding to not worry and try again, she dialed the ADA's number again. After several rings, Alex finally answered the phone.

"Hey, sorry I didn't answer the first time. How's the date going?"

"Is everything okay? I was worried when you didn't answer!"

"We are fine Mom! We just got home, so I was getting Ella changed into her new pj's and ready for bed. She has been a perfect little angel all night."

"Did you take her shopping? She does NOT need any more clothes or we're going to need a bigger closet for that girl."

"You can never have enough clothes! But you didn't answer my question! How is the date going? Has he made any moves? Have you?! Is it going to happen tonight?"

Olivia blushed as she looked into the mirror, checking her hair and makeup. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew Elliot, and she had no doubt he wouldn't hurt her. But tonight would be the first night they shared together without Ella. That only meant one thing….

"Well, it's going really good actually. We're about to order dessert and then he has something else planned that he won't tell me about. But I just wanted to call and tell you that we will be there first thing in the morning."

"Have fun Liv and don't worry about us. Go getcha some!"

Olivia heard the phone go dead and smiled, knowing she probably should pick up Ella by herself in the morning. Alex was no good at keeping her mouth shut, and she knew the blonde would want plenty of details.

When she headed back to the table, Elliot was already ordering dessert for the both of them. She took the time to study him, noticing he must be as nervous as her. Her detective skills came in good use at times like these. His tie had been loosened, his jacket had been discarded, and he was constantly wiping his forehead. Now picking at the label on his beer bottle, he gave up and raised his head to find her staring.

She watched the fear leave his eyes, turning them a dark blue. She knew that look all too well. She had seen it many times, but more so in the time they had been living together.

_Desire. Want. _

She no longer wanted dessert. She honestly didn't care what else Elliot had planned for the rest of the night. She wanted to be home, alone with him. She wanted to get out the Victoria Secret bag she had hidden in her closet a week ago. She never wanted him like she did in this moment.

Heading to the table, she thought about what tonight would be like. She wanted things to be slow and easy, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. This night between them was a long time coming.

"Give me your keys." Olivia leaned in and whispered, not bothering to even sit back down.

"What?" Elliot asked as he stood, quickly becoming concerned.

"I said give me your keys Stabler. Now do as I say."

"And why would I do that?"

Leaning in as close as she could, she gently rubbed her hand across his chest, "Because you're going to go pay the check while I get the car, and then I'm taking you home."

Olivia didn't wait for an answer. She kissed him hard, letting him know exactly what she wanted. Going for his keys, she reached her hand into his pant pocket before smirking at him and walking towards the door. He was glad they were in the corner; otherwise he might have worried of people staring.

Finding the truck with no problems, Liv jumped into the driver's side and adjusted the seat. She started the truck and waited for him to walk outside. She quickly discarded the thin black jacket she had been wearing over her dress, revealing her bare shoulders. She had seen him appear in the doorway, stealing her breath.

_He was looking for her._

She saw him look around till he finally spotted the truck. Pulling out of the spot, she turned the wheel and headed to where he was standing. She knew he would want to drive by the look he gave her, but she was taking control tonight.

_It's just Elliot. You can do this. Just breathe._

"Do you want me to dri-"

"No."

He smiled, scooting close to her and leaning over to kiss his shoulder. Her eyelids were heavy as she looked at him, watching as his lips moved towards her mouth. His kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing like she expected. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Let's go home."

Elliot couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her on the ride home. They were racing through town, and then making out like teenagers at every red light. When they finally got to the apartment, they were practically running up the stairs. Olivia pulled out her keys once they got to her door, trying to find the right one. She could feel Elliot getting closer to her, almost squishing her against the door.

"I love you. I can't wait to prove it to you."Elliot whispered into her ear.

Trying to distract her by breathing on her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. If he didn't stop, they were going to end up going at it right here against the door. She somehow managed to get the key in and both of them through the door.

As soon as she had discarded her purse and keys, Elliot had come up behind and had her pinned against the kitchen counter. He wasted no time find her neck, using his hands to roam her body. She moaned a noise he had never heard before, making him want her even more. One of her hands slid up to his neck, while the other held her steady on the counter.

"Elliot…"

He loved the way she was saying his name. He quickly turned her around, continuing his attack by claiming her mouth. He slid her up onto the counter, making her dress ride up to her hips. She quickly had her legs around him, putting him tight against her.

Attempting to take off his shirt, Olivia finally gave up and pulled at it till buttons went flying everywhere.

God she loved his chest. She could stare at is forever. He was defiantly in better shape than most men his age.

"You gonna just stare at me all night long?"

"Me? Wouldn't want to boost that ego of yours Stabler."

He laughed as he discarded the torn shirt, leaving it lying in the middle of the kitchen floor. Her dress soon followed, leaving them half naked in their kitchen. Elliot took his turn staring at her, taking his time to touch every bare place. Her skin was on fire, and she needed him to do more than touch her.

_"Take me to bed El."_

Picking her up from the counter, his eyes never left hers as they made their way to the bedroom.


	25. Bedtime

_"**Take me to bed El."**_

_**Picking her up from the counter, his eyes never left hers as they made their way to the bedroom.**_

Olivia woke up when she heard the phone ring, unsure of what time it really was. She could kind of see the light through her curtains, indicating that it was at least sometime in the morning. Rolling over onto her back to stretch, she quickly felt the pain throughout her body. She had spent most of the night up with Elliot, realizing that was the cause of it. She really didn't want to get up and answer the phone, but she knew it was probably work or Alex. She was going to be royally pissed if they were calling to have her come in. She finally opened her eyes, looking over to find him.

There he was, lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself, knowing that he probably needed the sleep because she had wakened him up twice throughout the night. For some reason, she just couldn't get enough of him. But he didn't seem to complain about it.

Hearing her phone ring again, she quietly slipped out of bed and put on his shirt that was lying in the floor. She finally found her phone under the kitchen bar, quickly looking to see who was calling her before she answered.

"Hey Alex! How are my girls doing this morning?" Olivia asked, walking over to start a pot of coffee.

"Well it's about time you answered the damn phone! I was beginning to wonder about you two." Alex huffed into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear my phone ring cause we were still in bed-"

"Oh, I don't need to know that. I will however need SOME details later when you come over."

"Elliot is still asleep for your FYI, and I told you that I was going to send over him to pick up Ella."

"Oh no hunny. You're not getting out of it. Besides, I'm almost out of the milk you sent and I'm going to need you for that. If you want to spend all day in bed with Stabler then I'm going to need some."

"You got enough to last like an hour or two?"

"Yeah, should be. She just ate about ten minutes ago and is napping on my lap."

"Okay well I will see you in a couple hours then."

Olivia sat down her phone next to the coffee pot and made herself a cup before heading towards the bedroom, intending to go wake up Elliot. To no surprise though he was already awake, sitting up in bed with his hands tucked behind his head. _God he was so sexy_. She noticed the sheet had him covered from the waist down, but she knew he hadn't bothered to get dressed.

"I didn't hear you get up. It's a good thing though; I probably wouldn't have let you." Elliot smiled, stretching his arms above his head.

"I wouldn't have if my phone hadn't been ringing." Olivia smiled back, leaning against the door frame as she held her cup of coffee.

"How's our girl doing this morning? I assume that it was Alex on the phone."

"Good. She just wanted to know when we were going to pick up Ella because she is almost out of milk."

"Didn't you pump right after our last time this morning? Do you need to take it to her?"

"Yeah I did, but I made sure she would be good for a couple hours. She said she wouldn't need any for a while."

"Well then why don't you get your ass over here and share that coffee with me."

She smiled as she slowly crossed the room, noticing his eyes never left her bare legs. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, handing him the cup of coffee. She loved the sexy smirk that he had plastered on his face now. She was officially his, and he was damn proud of that.

Elliot knew he could get use to days like this. He honestly wanted to spend all day in bed with her, but he knew they would eventually have to get Ella. Olivia had both been missing her this morning, and had considered going to pick her up early. He knew the first night away would be hard, but he thought she had handled it very well. He also had tried to keep her distracted...

"This is the first time we've ever stayed at your place. Are you dealing with it okay?" Elliot asked before taking a drink out of the mug and handing it back to her. He watched as she took a drink herself, taking a moment to respond.

"Yeah, I came by a couple weeks ago and cleaned out David's stuff. It was hard, but I needed to move on and I've started that with you. I will always love him because without him, we wouldn't have Ella."

"I know. Who knew we'd end up here? It's hard to believe that she is three months old and that we have grown so much in that time."

"I want you to know that I love you Elliot. Even though I have said it in passing, I've never really said it and meant it. I just wanted you to know how I really felt. Last night was beyond amazing, and I'm so happy with you. I want this...Us."

"I love you too Olivia. I love you, Ella, and the life we are building together. I want to give you everything you deserve."

"I know, and that's why I've decided to get rid of my apartment. Almost all my stuff is at your place, and there is no reason to keep it. It's just a reminder of my old life, and I want to move forward with you. I know it might seem fast and I know-"

"Liv. This is not too fast. We're both ready for this and it's what we both want. "

He took back the coffee cup from her and finished it off, gently setting it on the bedside table. He pulled her right next to him, trying to get her as close as possible to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently laid her forehead against his.

"You know you were kind of amazing last night." He smiled, running his hand up her thigh.

"You weren't so bad yourself Stabler." Olivia blushed, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"We have some time before we need to go pick up Ella. We can either shower and grab a bite to eat, or spend it in bed. Your choice Liv."

"Do you really think I'd have Alex keep her just so we could stay in bed all day?" Olivia asked, trying to play him off.

"I think that was your exact intentions Benson. Don't forget that I use to be your partner, so I know when you're lying. Not to mention you kept me up all night, so I think I have the right to keep you in bed."

"Damn you know me so well."


End file.
